


Write A Song For Us

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Category: Hanson (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Sex, Angst, Anthem Era, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtubs, Birthday, Bisexual Male Character, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom Zac, Bottoming from the Top, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, California, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Famous Harry, First Meetings, Flirting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Infidelity, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Kissing, Los Angeles, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Model Zac, Moving In Together, Musician Harry, No Strings Attached, Oral Sex, Partying, Public Sex, Riding, Rimming, Songwriter Harry, Songwriting, Thanksgiving, Top Harry, Top Zac Hanson, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 36,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: When A-list model Zac Hanson meets the newest it singer Harry Styles a whirlwind romance between the two blossoms.





	1. March 2018: Harry Styles Releases Second Album

**Author's Note:**

> Title Comes from the song Forget Me Not by The Civil Wars.  
> I started out wanting to do this au “I wrote an entire album about you from back when we were in high school and I was in love with you and you had no idea who I was, but now it’s reached number one and you’ve gotten into contact with me and asked about it” AU but somewhere during the first chapter it diverged a lot.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I could just bring my copy of the CD over to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _It's nothing but time and a face that you lose_  
_I chose to feel it and you couldn't choose_  
_I'll write you a postcard_  
_I'll send you the news_  
_From a house down the road from real love - "Your Ex-Lover Is Dead" by Stars_

__

"So have you heard it?" Georgina asked as she sat across from Zac in a restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. Their usual breakfast hang out on Saturday's.

"Heard what?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at the brunette with his curiosity piqued.

"Harry's new album," Georgina shrugged as she gave him a smirk. A smirk that Zac knew was her I have a secret and you don't know it smirk.

Zac shook his head, "Kind of didn't see the use in buying my ex-lover's album George," he muttered out before taking a bite of his food. "Why does it suck?" he questioned after swallowing his food a bit too fast.

"Harry's music suck?" Georgina asked with a playful hint to her tone. "No his music doesn't suck. It's just all twenty of the songs on his album are about you," she said as her I have a secret smirk grew. "Everyone in the industry and the press is talking about and wondering if you knew."

Going silent Zac let Georgina's words sink in. Really let them hit him as he thought of Harry writing an album about him. An entire album full of twenty songs.

"Is it about me?" Zac asked turning the tables on her. "I know you're still in contact with him. You're his stylist for god sakes," he laughed wondering if it was even appropriate that they were still friends. But Georgina had been his friend first and she had also been how he had met Harry.

Inviting him to some swanky Hollywood party and of course he had went because Zac could never turn down his best friend's request of going to a party. Even if he had just been dumped a week prior and had still wanted to mope.

Georgina took a bite of her waffles as she just eyed Zac. Zac getting the feeling she had taken the bite just to leave him hanging on her words.

"I mean I just said all twenty songs were about you," she finally said as if he were dumb. "Of course they're about you."

Narrowing his eyes Zac sighed, "I meant has Harry confirmed it to you or are you just going on what the press thinks it's about which we all know the press is usually wrong. For all they know maybe he wrote it for one of the many men he fucked after me."

"Be careful Zac honey you're bitterness is showing," Georgina reprimanded him though she didn't sound too serious. It was no secret after all that Zac was jealous of how quickly it had taken Harry to rebound after their relationship had ended. "But he may have confirmed it to me. I won't tell you either way until you listen to the album yourself and make your own assumptions dear Zachary."

Keeping his eyes narrow Zac just took another bite of his food. "You're evil," he told her knowing she was indeed evil. "That would mean buying an album that I don't want to buy because I don't want to hear Harry's music."

"Not necessarily," Georgina corrected him as she locked eyes with him. "I could just bring my copy of the CD over to you."

"You could," Zac nodded his head but even that prospect didn't sound good. "But I've done told you I don't want to listen to the album."

Georgina laughed at that before standing up after she had finished her food, "Oh you'll listen to it Zachary of that I am certain," she spoke like she was confident he would. "Now be a dear and pay for my part of the bill too. I have to run some errands before going to the place where Harry is doing a photo shoot today. Have to make that ex of yours look all pretty," she winked before turning and leaving before Zac could even protest.

Not that he would have because again he would do anything for Georgina. Even if the damn woman frustrated him and frayed everyone of his last nerves.

Which of course she had done today by bringing up Harry and his album. Because Harry was still a sore subject in his life. No matter how much he tried to say that Harry wasn't a sore subject in his life.

Zac just hadn't moved on after their breakup in mid 2017. Listening to Harry's music would just make it harder to try doing what he'd been doing every day since they broke up. Trying to get over the man he had once been convinced was the one.

Heaving a sigh Zac finished what was left of his meal. His brain trying to decide what he should do on listening to Harry's album because despite himself he was now curious if the thing was about him or not.

* * *

 

"Remind me again why I had to buy this album for you?" Taylor asked as he sat with Zac in his living room.

Zac looked down at Taylor who sat on his couch as he unwrapped the CD. Knowing he didn't have to make Taylor go out and buy the CD. He could have just borrowed Georgina's copy but in the end he didn't want to let Georgina know he listened to it.

Didn't want to hear her gloating when she told him she knew he'd cave and give it a listen too.

"Because if I went out and bought it they'd surely make articles on that. A list Model Zac Hanson buy's ex-boyfriend Harry Styles' album which is probably about him," Zac spoke mocking what a headline would probably say. "I don't want it known I have this."

Taylor snorted a laugh as he rolled his eyes, "So you send your porn star brother to do it because you know they won't write articles about me. God forbid your porn star brother taint your image or even Harry's."

"That's about the gist of it," Zac confirmed with a nod of his head as he walked over to the CD player he kept on a shelf in his living room. A bundle of nerves forming in the pit of his stomach as he opened the player and put the CD in.

It was only after it began to play that he felt like maybe he shouldn't have done it. Maybe it would be best not to know because what would he do if he knew? Too much time had passed so it wasn't like they could even try again maybe Harry didn't even want that.

Maybe if the album was about Zac it was Harry's way of getting closure.

That thought alone was enough to make Zac reach out and stop the song before Harry could even begin to sing.

"What the hell Zac?" Taylor questioned from where he was still seated on the couch and Zac didn't turn to face him. "I was kind of looking forward to listening to the album."

"Then take it home with you," Zac grunted out almost too ashamed to face his older brother.

Taylor laughed at that which well that was enough to make Zac turn to look at him. A scowl on Zac's face.

"What's so funny Taylor?"

"Nothing's funny," Taylor denied though his expression said otherwise. "Just I never thought I'd see the day that you were chickenshit over something is all."

Zac kept his scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm not chickenshit," he defended. "I just don't want to listen to the album now. I mean what if it is about me Taylor? What if it just opens a can of worms I keep trying to forget?"

"You mean you're jealousy at Harry fucking half the male population since your breakup and how you still love him?" Taylor questioned because leave it to his brother to be as blunt as Georgina was with him. "Though I must remind you it is your fault you two broke up."

Looking away from Taylor after he mentioned the last bit Zac felt his cheeks getting hot. "I know I messed up okay," he told Taylor with a sigh. "I should just declare that already. I fucked shit up and ruined everything. I'm the reason Harry's been on a constant rebound and probably wrote an entire album about me."

"About time you said it too," Taylor told him as he gave him a look. "I still don't get why you cheated either. Why you slept with Candy Fitzgerald when you had fucking Harry Styles."

"Because Harry and I were having problems then," Zac told Taylor even though he knew it was no excuse to have cheated on the boy he had dated for three years. Almost four by the time they had broken up. "I was stupid and I was doing that photo shoot for a magazine cover with Candy and I gave into what she wanted."

"Did you even think you'd lose Harry?"

Zac kept his gaze off Taylor as he ran a hand through his hair. "No I didn’t now shut up and stop talking.”

Taylor seemed to ponder that which did make him go silent for a bit. Zac feeling thankful for the reprieve because he was kind of hating that Taylor had to remind him that he was the reason Harry was gone. Even Georgina was kind enough to spare him those details.

Georgina knew Zac's cheating on Harry was even more of a sore subject than Harry himself was.

"I'll shut up once you start the album again," Taylor countered and as Zac looked at him he saw the shit eating grin on Taylor's face.

Glaring Zac shook his head before turning back and hitting play once again. Knowing full well if he didn't Taylor really wouldn't shut up and would delve deeper into all of Zac's wrongs. Remind Zac how much he had royally fucked up the best thing he had.

Which was the last thing Zac needed. Not when he did that all on his own half the time especially when he got drunk and wasted.

Almost wished he was drunk right now because maybe alcohol would have made this better if he came to find out this album was about him.


	2. March 2013: Hollywood Hookup: Harry Styles Leaves Album Release Party With Model Zac Hanson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "And look at you Zachary quoting Elton John and failing," Georgina mocked him with a giggle.

_The night is on your lips and I feel like I'm locked in_  
_There's a million lights, I don't care if they're watching_  
_Your body is saying everything, I don't have to read your mind_  
  
_Feel you on my neck while I'm calling a taxi_  
_Climbing over me while I climb in the backseat_  
_Now we're taking off, now we're taking it off tonight- "Temporary Fix" by One Direction_

"You know you should come with me to that party tonight," Georgina mused her voice bringing Zac out of his thoughts. "I think it would do you some good."

Scoffing Zac crossed his arms over his chest as he sat on the couch in the apartment he shared with Georgina. "What would be good for me is staying home and drinking all the alcohol the god lord made and watching romantic comedies on netflix."

"And wallowing in your pity over your break up with Hayes," Georgina sighed sounding exasperated. Which she must have been.

Ever since Hayes had dumped him two weeks ago Georgina had done nice on her pact not to mention the woman's name and here she was now saying it.

"It's been a week you need to forget her and move on," Georgina continued in Zac's silence. "Hayes has forgotten about you. I mean she was spotted in Spain yesterday with the photographer she may have cheated on you with."

"She didn't cheat and I don't need to move on," Zac defended as he broke his silence. "There is no time limit on how long one is allowed to mourn an ex love."

"There is when that ex was a bitch who treated you like shit and then cheated on you so carelessly. Making up some piss poor reason for dumping you when even the tabloids can see through her bullshit and know it's because Victoria's newest angel cheated with a photographer half her age."

Zac went silent as Georgina went off on her tirade. A part of him feeling endeared by it because it showed just how much she was like a concerned sister for him. Probably more so concerned then Jessica or Avery would be in this situation. After all he wasn't particularly close to either of his sister's. Even if both had moved out to California for college.

His whole family minus Isaac and Zoe making it here because for some god damn reason they couldn't stay in Oklahoma and just let him get away.

Then again hadn't he done the same to Taylor sorta. Running out here after Taylor did but then again he was close with Taylor always had been despite their differences.

Zac sighed finally as he uncrossed his arms, "Who is the party for?" he finally asked not conceding that he would go.

But if going would get Georgina to shut up then he'd go. Then again he probably would have went anyway because it was Georgina and she was his friend who followed him out here when they were both eighteen and how could he ever turn her down?

Despite what he thought of her wrong opinions on his love life and how he chose to get over it he'd always love her enough to eventually do whatever she asked him too.

"Harry Styles," Georgina beamed so bright that she could have given the sun competition for who was the brightest. "That guy who hired me to be his stylist for the photo shoot for his album. His album release party tonight is at some high end hotel and I got an invite with a plus one attached."

Zac snorted a laugh at that as he reached for Georgina's wrist to pull her down into his lap, "And you didn't ask my more handsome, nicer brother Taylor to go with you?" he questioned knowing Georgina had always had a crush on Taylor.

Taylor being the blonde that he was had no idea or he could have and was just ignoring it. Zac wasn't sure which.

"I considered it," Georgina admitted as she scrunched up her nose. Her blue eyes staying away from Zac's brown. "But I realized it's probably not a good rep to show up with a porn star when I think Harry may actually give me a full time job as his stylist."

Smirking at the last bit Zac leaned in to kiss Georgina on the cheek. "Look at you George," he told her sounding like a proud brother. "Going to get your dream of being a seamstress for a band or well singer."

"And look at you Zachary quoting Elton John and failing," Georgina mocked him with a giggle. "Now will you please come with me?"

Zac pursed his lips like he was thinking it over, "I want to say no," he told her seeing a look of disappointment cross her face briefly. "But because I love you oh so much I am going to say yes."

It was with that Georgina's look of disappointment disappeared and she moved from Zac's lap. "Thank you Zachary," she squealed. "Now to go and pick out our outfits," she spoke loudly as she walked down the hall.

Zac standing from the couch as he followed after her. "I don't need you dressing me George," he told her knowing she was already plotting an outfit for him in her head.

"I beg to differ Zac," Georgina spouted off without even turning to look at him. "If it were up to you, you'd wear some odd suit and a bow tie."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Zac told her as they made it to his room but when she did turn to look at him and he saw the death glare she gave him he swore his life flashed in front of his eyes. So he decided then and there just to shut up and let her chose his outfit.

She was a stylist after all. Good enough that she would maybe after tonight have a full time job with Hollywood's newest it singer. The one and only Harry Styles.

A man Zac knew of because his new single was in Zac's opinion being overplayed on the radio. Played enough that Zac could probably recite every lyric of Carolina in his sleep.

Not that he'd ever admit that out loud because he had a reputation to uphold and it wouldn't be a good look if people knew he liked Harry's music.

* * *

"These pants are so tight," Zac hissed out to Georgina as he stood in front of the mirror in his room after they were both dressed and ready for the party.

Georgina was dressed in some purple sundress with black leggings and matching ballet flats and for him she had chosen a button down white shirt paired with a pair of black skinny jeans that he was sure were Taylor's and yet had somehow ended up at their apartment and in his own closet.

Probably because Taylor always found reasons to pawn his laundry off on Georgina like Zac did too.

"Aww are you afraid you won't be able to have kids?" Georgina asked clearly teasing him. "They may be tight but the accentuate your dick perfectly."

Rolling his eyes at that Zac turned to look at her, "And you would care about that why? Last I checked you don't find me sexually attractive there George."

Georgina laughed as her cheeks took on a pink tint, "No but I can still find your dick attractive. That and it may help you get laid tonight," she shrugged sheepishly and Zac should have known that was her true intentions on dressing him.

Dress him attractive enough that someone would want to fuck the poor brokenhearted model who the world knew had been cheated on.

"Now put your hair up into a bun and get moving," Georgina added on in his silence before leaving his room. "I don't want to be the last ones to arrive."

"Yeah and I don't want to get laid," Zac hollered after her before moving to find a hair tie so he could pull his hair up into a bun.

It was his typical look nowadays for his hair and everyone seemed to love it. Though Hayes never really had. Maybe that was one reason she may have cheated.

* * *

Sitting at the hotel bar as the party raged on around him music seemed to blare from every corner and Zac wondered why he had even came. This party wasn't his type of thing even if it was Georgina's who seemed to fit right in among the posh ritzy hipsters who took up space here.

Then again it was the thought of Georgina that made Zac realize why he was here. Because his best friend had asked him since she couldn't bring his brother to a place like this and maybe ruin her chances of fitting in. Despite her crush on said brother knowing his job as a porn star wasn't the best.

At least not with anyone who was anybody in Hollywood.

Yet Zac had done his due. He had showed up he could easily leave now but he hadn't. Instead he was sitting here at the bar drinking a coke and rum and the reason he had stayed wasn't because of Georgina. No he had stayed because for some odd reason he had gotten a bit of a thrill at looking at the host of the event.

The man of the hour himself. Harry Styles who had just recently turned nineteen and was a sight for sore eyes or so Zac thought but again of course it was something he wouldn't admit too. Wouldn't admit that whenever he had gotten the chance tonight his eyes always searched for Harry in the crowed.

Liked the way Harry looked in his black t-shirt and too tight jeans. Jeans that could have been as tight as Zac's own were or they could have been a bit tighter.

His hair also looked like he had just woken up but the bedhead look seemed to suit Harry and Zac hated that even thinking about Harry's look was enough to make him hard. Especially since it seemed the man...boy was surrounded by a lovely group of young females.

Females who were better looking than Zac himself and Zac wasn't even sure if Harry was gay. Almost wished he had asked Georgina that.

"You always sit at the bars when you come to parties?" a voice asked bringing Zac out of his own head and as he turned in the general direction of the voice Zac blushed when he saw the man he had been thinking of beside him.

Somehow being too preoccupied in his own thoughts that he hadn't seen Harry come towards the bar or sit down beside him.

"I don't usually go to parties like this," Zac answered as he felt his cheeks getting hotter with his confession. Which his confession was partly the truth.

He didn't usually go to parties like this. Usually he avoided parties altogether though he had went to some with Hayes but for some reason her friends were all older than this crowd so the party was a bit more tame.

Harry looked at him skeptically like he didn't believe a word of what Zac had said. "Well then if you don't usually do parties then what brings you to mine?" he questioned right before a bartender came over to get his drink order.

Zac waiting until Harry gave it to answer him and once the bartender left and Harry's gaze was back on him Zac chewed his lip.

"My friend," Zac answered as he turned and spotted Georgina in the crowd. "George," he spoke as he pointed to where she was dancing with some blonde guy who looked like he'd be best singing with a guitar or something.

"Ah Georgina," Harry nodded as he followed where Zac was pointing too after he had turned around as well. "My new stylist."

Zac couldn't help but grin as he heard the last bit of what Harry said. Proud that Georgina had gotten the job she had dreamed of growing up. Being a stylist....to someone famous. Though she had always said she was joking back then Zac knew she hadn't been.

Not truly anyway.

"You think she'd mind if I danced with her plus one?" Harry asked as he leaned into Zac which caused Zac to take a huge gulp of his rum and coke. A shiver going down his spine because he had felt Harry's breath hit his skin.

Zac took a deep breath once he had swallowed his drink, "What about the drink you ordered?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Harry only smirked as he inched even closer to Zac, "I think I'm kind of thirsty for something else instead," he stated and the way his hand casually came to rest on Zac's thigh. It was enough to let Zac know what he wanted as well as confirm that Harry was into men.

So maybe he was bi like Zac himself was or he could have been gay. Either way it just confirmed that he liked men as a preference.

"Oh," Zac finally spoke blushing again at his lack of ability to say anything else.

"Just oh?" Harry asked with a laugh as he inched his hand a bit higher on Zac's thigh. "No yes or no on if Georgina would mind if I danced with you?"

Zac blushed a bit more as he chewed on his lip before answering Harry. "I mean she's dancing with the blonde dude who looks like an indie musician so I doubt she'd mind."

"Well in that case how about dancing with me then Zac?" Harry mused and Zac had to take another gulp of his drink with the way Harry was looking at him as if he could eat him alive and the bad thing was Zac positive he'd let Harry. 

He'd willingly let Harry eat him alive right now. A thought which made his cock which was already half hard get just a bit harder.

"S...sure," Zac answered hating the way his voice had cracked when he spoke. Something Harry must have caught because Harry smirked again quickly before standing up and offering his hand to Zac.

Zac taking Harry's hand and letting himself be lead out onto the crowded dance floor after he had set his half empty cup down.

Almost thankful now that he had alcohol in him because it helped with his nerves since Harry was practically on top of him once they reached the dance floor.

Zac was sure part of Harry being on top of him was because of how crowded it was but he was also sure the other part was just Harry continuing the flirting he had started at the bar. Especially when Harry literally pushed his ass against Zac's crotch as he began to grind on Zac as the DJ began playing some rap song that Zac had never heard of.

Then again Zac didn't listen to rap period. Rap was more Taylor's thing.

"You know you can touch me and move too," Harry spoke loud enough that Zac could hear him over the music. "May even help that little or not so little problem you have in your pants."

Zac who had heard every word of what Harry said blushed again before putting his hands on Harry's waist as he allowed his body to move with the music and also Harry's own movements. Though of course the dancing did nothing to help the semi he had going on.

Something that of course Harry had known. Which was probably why he had suggested him to move. Because he knew it would just make the hard on worse for Zac. A fact Zac was sure Harry didn't mind.

Not if his flirting was anything to go by though if Zac were honest he was surprised Harry was flirting with him. There were tons more hot men here. Men closer to Harry's age.

"You know this isn't really helping my problem," Zac finally spoke as he pulled Harry closer to him. Shivering some when Harry found a way to slink an arm around his neck. His head slowly turning enough so that he was looking at Zac.

A clear Cheshire cat smile on his lips. Dimples popping out on both sides of his cheeks and Zac swore he looked like some god or something then.

A walking sex god who had caught his prey in a web. The prey being Zac of course.

"I hoped it wouldn't," Harry spoke sounding genuine to Zac. "Was kind of hoping I could be the one helping with that," he revealed as he slowly turned around in Zac's grip. His arm moving off Zac now. "Kind of want to take you home," he told him as he leaned in close.

Close enough that Zac couldn't help but look at his lips. Lips which looked so damn kissable.

"Can I take you home Zachary?" he asked with a slight pout and Zac knew he wouldn't be saying no. Not when his cock twitched inside of his jeans at the idea.

"Can I kiss you first?" Zac countered wanting to blame his question on the alcohol in his veins but he wasn't sure he could.

Harry nodded his head at that, his smile growing and Zac leaned in after the nod. His lips connecting with Harry's in a kiss that was far from chaste.

It was frantic and needy and Harry's hands somehow found their way onto Zac's waist and he was the one pulling Zac closer now.

Zac being able to feel from that, that Harry too was hard now. That Harry needed his help with a problem as much as Zac needed Harry's help.

"We....we should go now," Harry murmured into Zac's mouth before pulling away. "Get a cab and go back to my place," he told spoke before turning and Zac was powerless to resist. He followed willingly behind Harry as they headed outside.

Not even caring as the paparazzi who were close by started snapping pictures as soon as they came out.

Even though Zac knew the pictures would be used in articles tomorrow. Unless of course Harry wasn't out yet and then his team would probably try to cover this as much as they could.

Coming out of his thoughts though Zac just continued to follow Harry through the group of paparazzi as they made their way to one of the many waiting taxis outside of the hotel. Feeling a bit relieved when they got into one.

Though the moment the door was shut Harry gave his address to the driver in a hurry and turned to Zac. Pulling him into another kiss before Zac even knew what was coming.

Zac returning the kiss almost eagerly as he found a way to move into Harry's lap as the taxi took off. His hips rutting down into Harry which made the man moan out. His hands going to grip at Zac's ass through his jeans.

Zac knowing it had been ages since he had a shameless one night stand. Before he had gotten with Hayes so he hoped he wasn't rusty when it came to what he and Harry would be doing tonight.

* * *

When they made it to Harry's house Zac almost...almost hated having to move off Harry long enough to get out of the taxi and head towards the door. But the moment they reached the door Harry pushed him up against the door. Kissing him hard.

Zac moaning out as their hips brushed together and Harry's hands slid under the shirt he had on. A part of him wondering if Harry wouldn't have minded fucking him right there against the door.

Not that Zac would protest. He didn't think he was against public sex he just hadn't done it often. Only once with the first boy he had, had sex with when he was sixteen and that had been in the boys backseat in the driveway of some house while a party had been going on.

"We should...go inside," Zac muttered out in between kisses a shiver running down his spine as Harry's hand found it's way higher under his shirt even with the buttons done all the way up. "Unless of course you're okay with fucking me out here and risking the paparazzi coming and seeing."

Harry laughed at that as he pulled away from Zac. "I mean we could give them a free show. Then your brother wouldn't be the only porn star in the family," he spoke and Zac was surprised that Harry knew that fact.

Something Zac figured Georgina could have told him. But Zac hadn't figured they were that close yet even if Harry had hired her as his stylist.

Surely Georgina would have told him if she were closer to Harry than just a working relationship. Georgina was awful at keeping secrets from him because at the end of the day they both knew each other so well.

Blushing Zac shook his head, "Kind of prefer the modeling to porn," he said watching as Harry smirked at his response but moved away from him.

Moving to unlock the door which once it was open Zac followed him inside. Both of them staying silent as they walked towards Harry's bedroom or Zac assumed that was where Harry was taking him anyway.

Even with the silence though the electric sexually charged energy that was between them stayed and once they did make it to their destination Harry was on Zac again. Kissing him and pushing him up against a wall. His hips rutting into Zac's.

"You feel that?" Harry asked into the kiss as he bit down on Zac's bottom lip softly. "Want you so bad right now but first I want to suck your cock. At least for a bit," he whispered as he pulled away long enough to look into Zac's eyes. "Want you in my mouth."

Moaning at Harry's words Zac swallowed hard as he felt his cock twitch once more. Apparently wanting the same things that Harry did.

"Then get to sucking," Zac spoke surprised at how bold he sounded. He wasn't sure he had ever been that bold with anyone.

Harry didn't seem to waste any time after Zac's words to him. Zac watched as he seemed to eagerly drop down onto his knees in front of him. His hands going to Zac's jeans which he undid pushing them down enough that Zac could step out of them.

Leaving his boxers on which confused Zac at first. At least until Harry reached out and rubbed him through the material of his boxers. His eyes moving to look up at Zac.

"You sure you really want me to suck your cock Zachary?" Harry asked him and Zac kind of liked the way he said Zachary.

All low and seductive. It was a plus with the fuck me eyes Harry was giving him.

"Wouldn't want anything else right now," Zac replied back honestly a moan coming out as Harry rubbed him again. Slower this time. "Your lips look so lovely and fuck I need them around me," he all but growled out now as he locked eyes with Harry.

"Just fucking suck me off already Styles."

Harry once again finally seemed to obey Zac. Taking his boxers off finally and once they were gone Harry reached out taking Zac's cock in his hand. Pumping him for a few minutes or maybe it was seconds before wrapping his mouth around Zac's aching cock.

Zac moaning loudly as his head leaned back against the wall. His legs feeling like jelly almost as Harry began to bob his head up and down on his cock. Working his mouth like he was skilled. Zac realizing then that this wasn't Harry's first rodeo giving a blow job and now Zac was almost leaning towards Harry being gay instead of bi but of course now wasn't the time to ask.

Not when Harry's mouth was moving so nicely on his hard cock. A cock that was enjoying every second it spent in Harry's warm mouth.

So instead of speaking up Zac closed his eyes. Letting out moans every now and then. Especially when Harry started taking him farther into his mouth. To the point where he was almost...just almost deepthroating Zac and Zac was loving every second of that too.

Not sure if he had ever had anyone ever take him that far in their mouth before.

Which was probably why he was so close. Something he knew he should warn Harry about so he opened his eyes to look down at him but before he could even look down at Harry his gaze stopped at the poster that was on the wall above Harry's bed.

A poster Zac knew well because it was a blown up image of the cover he did for some men's magazine. A cover in which he had been clad only in his boxers. The idea having scared him at first because while he was a model he still had body issues and being practically naked on a magazine cover didn't help them.

But right now here leaned against Harry's bedroom wall as Harry sucked him off and with the knowledge that the man sucking his cock had a poster of him half naked on his wall. Well it was enough to make Zac come. Without even getting to warn Harry.

But Harry didn't seem to mind. He swallowed all Zac had to give him before moving his mouth off him with an obscene pop and as they locked eyes Zac knew just from the devilish smile on Harry's face that it didn't matter that he'd came that way.

He'd be getting hard again before the night was through. Harry would make sure of it.

A thought that had Zac already semi turned on because it had been so long since he'd gotten hard twice in one night. Had never happened with Hayes or even the one night stands and hookups before Hayes.


	3. March 2013: Zac Hanson Has Steamy Bathroom Hookup With Harry Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I didn't think he'd be your type," Georgina defended.

_I know you want it_  
_I know you feel it too._  
_Let's stop pretending._  
_That you don't know what I don't know_  
_Just what we came to do.-"Little White Lies" by One Direction_

"So what is going on with you two?" Georgina asked as she sat down at the table across from Zac. "It's been two weeks since the album release party and you've hung out with him three times now."

Zac raised an eyebrow, "Who is this him you speak of?" he asked teasingly though he knew who Georgina meant. She was referring to Harry.

The man who it seemed was more than just a one night stand for him because of the fact that somehow since then they had ran into each other three more times. Purely by happenstance...sorta. Except each time one would text the other their whereabouts.

Usually when they'd be out clubbing and oddly the other would happen to show up. Which was probably why it had been a bad idea for them to exchange numbers but they had.

"Don't give me that ignorance bullshit Zac," Georgina sighed. "What's going on with you and Harry?"

Smirking Zac looked down at his cereal. "Nothing. It's exactly what it is. We happen to keep running into each other."

"Yeah and you also have sex when you do as well," Georgina spoke as she shook her head. "Are you having a no strings attached thing with my boss because that could get messy for me when feelings get involved Zachary."

"I wouldn't say it's no strings attached sex," Zac shrugged. "It's just what it is. We fuck and haven't talked about it," he said as watched Georgina roll her eyes and look at him like he was stupid.

"Yeah that is a no strings attached thing Zac," Georgina explained and of course Zac knew it but was it really that if they hadn't said? "You're going to complicate things for me and I know I wanted you to get laid when I invited you to the album release party but I didn't mean for you to fuck Harry fucking Styles."

Zac snorted out a laugh as he took a bite of the bagel he had fixed himself for breakfast. Having chosen to eat light since he had a shoot today.

"Then you should have told me your future boss had a celebrity crush on me," Zac said with a sigh. "Instead I had to find out during the blow job he was giving me when I saw that huge ass magazine cover on his wall."

Georgina playfully glared at that, "I don't want to hear talk about your sex life with my boss during breakfast."

"You brought up George," Zac reminded her as he shot her a playful glare back. "Asking me what was up. So you only have yourself to blame for hearing details as well as with me fucking him. Should have warned me about his crush on me."

"I didn't think he'd be your type," Georgina defended. "You usually go for the types that have a pussy and tits."

"Way to be vulgar George," Zac playfully scolded her. "But you know I'm bi so you shouldn't be so shocked Harry is my type."

Georgina fell silent briefly after Zac told her that. Zac positive she was thinking of her next reply which was rare for her.

Zac hardly ever made her speechless like this. It was why they were such great friends she always had a quick snarky comment for him just like he did for her. Except for now in these rare moments.

"It's been years since you dated a guy," Georgina finally spoke. "I swear the last time was in high school."

"That's dating not fucking," Zac told her as he finished his bagel. "Last time I fucked a guy wasn't long before Hayes so you failed and screwed yourself and now I may complicate things for you with your boss if feelings get attached. There is a chance they won't though," he said as he stood from the table. "Then you'll be okay."

Georgina laughed out loud at that. Genuinely laughed louder than she had in awhile. "It's you Zac and feelings will get involved. You can't fuck someone more than once without feelings. I have been your friend long enough to know if you fuck someone twice you have a tendency to get attached."

Again Zac glared as he walked away from the table to get dressed and ready to leave for his shoot. Choosing not to reply because deep down he may have known Georgina was right be he was stubborn to admit it.

Also he didn't want her being right. He wanted to prove her wrong and maybe he would. Maybe he'd go out clubbing tonight and ignore Harry if Harry happened to show up.

* * *

Zac took a hit off the joint as he sat in one of the many dressing rooms after he was done with his shoot. He didn't have to still be here but he chose to stay after to hang out with a few of his friends as well as Hayes who had dropped by.

Hayes, the same woman who had broken his heart and stomped on it after. Yet the same woman who he still loved. Still would go back too if she wasn't dating the man who she had supposedly cheated on him with.

"So you coming out to party tonight Zac?" Hayes asked bringing Zac out of his thoughts as she took the joint from his hand so effortlessly and took a hit.

An irony to Zac because when they had been dating she always scolded him for smoking yet here she was willingly sharing a joint with him now that they weren't dating.

"Why would I party?" Zac questioned as he locked eyes with Hayes. "I'm not really into that scene."

Hayes scrunched up her nose as she handed Zac the joint after she had taken a hit. "Really? Because I've seen the gossip sites. I know you've been seen out with that singer. I think his name is Harold."

"Harry," Zac corrected her rather harshly. "Just Harry and those trash sites lie all the time. I mean they also say you cheated on me with Simon."

"But I did cheat with Simon," Hayes admitted so freely that Zac felt like he had been kicked in the gut.

Maybe because he had been at least on some weird emotional level kicked in the gut. Hayes had really cheated on him and he had given her the benefit of the doubt. Had wanted to believe she hadn't cheated on him. Wanted to believe he had meant more to her than that.

Hayes again scrunched up her nose at Zac's silence. "Shit," she muttered with a shake of her head. "You really didn't know it was true?" she questioned him as they locked eyes again.

"I wanted to believe it wasn't," Zac told her as he finished off the joint. Standing up in a hurry. "Guess I shouldn't have gave you the benefit of the doubt huh?" he asked her harshly before turning to leave the room.

But before he could make it to the door he felt Hayes' hand on his wrist, making him come to a stop though he refused to turn and look at her.

Didn't want to see her face because he knew she'd use looking at him to her advantage. Find a way to weasel back inside even though she had just hurt him.

She had ways to do that despite how much of a bitch she could be because she knew Zac loved her despite her flaws.

"No, it's good you gave me that benefit," Hayes spoke her voice soft. "I just wish I could have been more deserving of it Zac. You've always been sweet like that. Giving the wrong people chances when they didn't deserve it."

"God knows you know all about me doing that," Zac snapped as he pulled his hand away from Hayes' grip. "I mean you're a pretty good example of someone who didn't deserve it and I gave it anyway," he said as he turned to face her and unlike the fake glares he had given Georgina this morning the one he was giving Hayes was very much real.

"You never deserved any of the time I spent with you but I loved you and you fucking cheated on me. After making me feel like shit so many times," Zac continued because Hayes was staying silent. "Guess you just had to do it one more time huh?" he asked before turning away from her again and leaving the room this time.

Almost thankful that she didn't try to stop him this time. He was afraid of what he would have said or done if she had tried too.

Making it to his car in no time, Zac got inside slamming the door and immediately reaching for his phone. Finding the one name he knew he shouldn't text. Knew what it would lead too if he did text him but even with that knowledge he still clicked on Harry's name and sent a text.

**Going out tonight to The Evermore. You coming out tonight?**

_I was beginning to wonder if I'd hear from you today Z. I was missing our daily texting cause you at least text me even when you don't want to go out and party. Something happen today?_

Zac blushed as he read over Harry's text back. Hating that Harry was right. He did text Harry even on nights when he wasn't going out clubbing. Usually simple texts just with funny jokes or asking Harry how his day was and he was always the one who texted first.

Which maybe meant Harry wasn't the only one here with a celebrity crush. Zac too could have had an innocent celebrity crush on Harry. A crush that also had the perks of no strings sex.

Coming out of his thoughts Zac sent a quick text to Harry.

**Just had a busy day. Had a shoot and then sorta ran into my ex and that ended badly. The reason I am going out tonight actually and I'd love it if you came too.**

_I'll think about it Zac. I am a busy busy man here but we shall see ;)._

Zac couldn't help the smile on his face at the wink Harry sent in his last text. Zac feeling it was proof enough that Harry would come out tonight.

He'd come out and then Zac would get sex. Forget all about his horrible run in with Hayes and how horrible Hayes had made him feel again. Something she must have been good at since they weren't even together anymore and yet she still had done it.

Made Zac feel like he was worth nothing because she had cheated on him. Maybe Simon had everything and he was just nothing and no one and god Zac really wanted to hit or break something.

But instead of doing that Zac turned his car on and drove away, turning his music up loud as he headed to the gym. Wanting to get off some steam before going out tonight.

* * *

"So you're really meeting up with Harry here tonight?" Taylor asked as he leaned closer to Zac so he could be heard over the music.

Zac nodded his head as he looked at his brother, taking a sip off the fruity drink he had ordered tonight. Wanting a break from his usual rum and coke.

"Then why invite me and George along?"

Georgina laughed as she heard Taylor's question, "Are you daft?" she asked before pausing like she was considering if Taylor really was stupid. "He doesn't want to seem like he is just here for Harry in case anyone sees. Even though everyone and their grandma can see he is just here for Harry."

Taylor turned to look at Georgina as if a light bulb had went off in his head and maybe Taylor really was daft. Though that wasn't new knowledge to Zac. Zac had always known Taylor was daft. It came with being the closest to him out of all his siblings.

"Oh," Taylor finally muttered as he shook his head. "I don't know why he cares if people knows he is hooking up with Harry. I mean if I were gay I'd be flaunting my sexual relationship with a man like Harry."

"Wait," Zac spoke as he leaned closer to Taylor. "You aren't gay?"

Now Taylor looked at Zac as if Zac was the daft one. "No I am not gay. Why would you think that?"

"I mean you do gay porn," Zac spoke as if that explained everything. "You have to be gay if you do gay porn."

Laughing Taylor only shook his head, "I like sex with anyone but I'm not gay. Outside of porn I kind of prefer sex with women," he admitted and yeah Zac was kind of shocked by that. "Now if you'll excuse me Zac I think I want to take George out to the dance floor and dance," he said before turning to Georgina who had a huge smile on her face.

Zac wondering if inside she was dying since of course she still had a huge crush on his brother.

Staying silent Zac just watched as Georgina accepted Taylor's offer to dance and they walked out onto the dance floor. No Harry still in sight and maybe he had been wrong in thinking that the wink in Harry's text meant he was going to show up tonight.

But right as he had that thought Zac felt his phone vibrate from the pocket of his jeans and he reached inside. Pulling it out and seeing that he had a text from Harry.

_Meet me in the bathroom ;)_

**I didn't think you were here yet. But why the bathroom?**

_I have my ways of sneaking in Zachary. Ever have sex in a bathroom?_

**No, but what makes you think I even want sex?**

_Please. I know why you wanted me here and I get myself ready for tonight too. I'm good and hard and waiting for you in the bathroom but you know if you don't want it I can always find another hot guy._

Feeling his nose flare some as he read the last text Zac pocketed his phone again before standing up and heading to the bathroom. Not wanting Harry hooking up with anyone but him tonight.

That and maybe the fact that Harry had gotten himself hard before even showing up was enough to make Zac turned on. Maybe even boasted his ego after Hayes had killed it earlier today.

Making it to the bathroom Zac only had to look around briefly his eyes spotting Harry after only a few seconds. Harry casually leaned against a door to one of the stalls and as their eyes locked Zac blushed when Harry beckoned him over with a finger.

But despite the blush and despite his nerves Zac walked over. Feeling even more turned on when Harry slipped inside the stall so effortlessly and he followed right behind. His brain seeming to kick in the moment the door was closed behind them.

"We shouldn't be doing this here," Zac whispered as Harry locked the door. "Anyone could hear us or god forbid look through one of the cracks and see us."

Harry smirked as he leaned a bit closer to Zac, "That's the fun in it," he spoke as they locked eyes. "Maybe getting caught or being heard," he whispered before leaning in to leave a brief kiss on Zac's lips. "But if you want you can leave. Since you're apparently too good for risky public sex."

"I never said I was too good," Zac defended as he made no effort to move.

Instead he reached out with both hands. Pulling Harry a bit closer to him as his hands went to rest on either side of the other man's waist.

"I just...maybe we should just kiss in here is all," he muttered before leaning in this time and kissing Harry.

Zac knowing that in the end they'd do more than just kiss.

Harry returned the kiss for a bit before pulling away and looking at Zac with something akin to amusement in his green eyes as he let his hips rest against Zac's. Enough that Zac could feel his hard on.

A matching one in his own jeans which is why Zac knew deep down they'd be doing more than just kissing.

"Just kissing my ass Zachary," Harry whispered as he let his hands go to Zac's jeans. His fingers moving to undo the button. "I'm going to fuck you're nice little ass like it deserves and you're going to let me," he said before unzipping the jeans as well. "Now stop playing all innocent and just agree with me."

Swallowing hard Zac nodded his head as he blushed again when Harry pushed his jeans down after they were undone.

"You're going to fuck my ass," Zac stated as he blushed more. "And I'm going to let you," he barely muttered out before Harry was on him again. Kissing him harder as his hand found it's way into Zac's boxers and instead of denying the inevitable Zac only moaned out. His hips rutting up as Harry's hand wrapped around his hard cock.

His body wanting the friction which Harry would soon be giving him. Something Zac knew better than to deny himself.


	4. April 2013: Harry Styles Jealous When Zac Hanson Arrives At Club With Another Man(See Pictures Below)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Come tomorrow he could be a dead man. Dead at the hands of Georgina Harper Jones the girl who had been his best friend since he was a teenager.

_Little black dress_  
_Who you doin' it for?_  
_Little black dress_  
_I can't take anymore_  
_It's not right_  
_It's not right_  
_It's not right, you know-"Little Black Dress" By One Direction_

Zac smirked to himself as he stood in front of the mirror in his room, fixing his hair for what felt like the hundredth time and doing his best to ignore Georgina's judging gaze.

"You know," he sighed as he turned to look at Georgina. "I can feel you staring and judging so just say what's on your mind."

"I don't think you'll like what's on my mind," Georgina told him honestly as she shook her head. Her words nothing but a way to leave him hanging because whether he wanted to know or not Georgina would tell him. She always did regardless of whether he liked it or not.

Rolling his eyes Zac moved to the bed where Georgina was sitting. "Just tell me George," he said as he sat down beside her. "You're my best friend and whether I want to know or not you always tell me. We never hold out on each other George. I mean just last month you were getting on my ass for moping over Hayes."

"True," Georgina spoke as she nodded her head before letting her hand rest on Zac's thigh as if to comfort him for whatever she was about to say. "I don't think you should be going to the opening of that new club with James," she shrugged mentioning the guy from Zac's yoga class.

A guy who Zac knew had a crush on him. A crush he had used to his advantage when asking James to come to the club's opening with him. Hayes would be there and he wanted to prove a point to her. Just to be an asshole. Prove to her that what the press was saying about him and Harry was false.

Which okay maybe Georgina had a point and he shouldn't be taking James. Especially not to prove a point. A point which was entirely a bit true.

After all he and Harry were regularly hooking up now and not just on nights they went out clubbing. After the bathroom hookup they had started just hanging out randomly.

Going to the movies or having lunch together. All outings that lead them to either Zac and Georgina's place or Harry's. Where they had sex and then the cycle would repeat every so many days and it had been almost a month now since the bathroom hookup.

"Because I shouldn't be taking him to prove a point to Hayes?" Zac questioned with a raised eyebrow. "If so then I agree. It was wrong of me to take advantage of James in that way."

"No," Georgina answered way too fast as she looked at Zac like he had lost his mind. "I was going to say because of Harry," she sighed as she moved her hand off Zac's thigh. "Why in the hell is this to prove a point to Hayes?" she asked him sounding like she was disappointed in his decisions and she probably was.

Zac wasn't the best decision maker.

"To prove that there is nothing between Harry and I," Zac confessed as he looked down sheepishly not liking the look Georgina was giving him

Made him feel awful and like she was doing worse than just judging. Made him think Georgina was planning his murder or something.

Not something that would shock him after all these years of being his friend. She'd probably plotted his murder a million times over.

Georgina sighed loudly after a few minutes of silence. "There is though and the fact that you are denying it and trying to prove Hayes wrong is just petty of you," she told him and Zac could hear the disappointment in her voice. Disappointment that he hadn't heard from her in so long.

"I never said I wasn't a petty person," Zac reminded her as he looked up at her again. "But why were you going to say Harry?" he asked her finally with a raised eyebrow just wanting to change the subject sorta. After all even his thing with Hayes and wanting to prove a point did include Harry. "I mean Harry isn't going to be there and it's not like I'm dating him so I'm not breaking any rules or anything by taking James. I'm just using James to prove a point to Hayes."

"But Harry is going," Georgina told him as she narrowed her eyes, her face taking on a serious look now. "He got a last minute schedule change from his team and instead of the interviews they had him set up for he is going to this and doing interviews tomorrow."

Zac went silent at that information all color feeling like it had drained from his face. A part of him not sure why he was reacting this way. As he had told Georgina it wasn't like he was dating Harry. They had no labels for what they were. At this point they were just casual acquaintances who had sex so Zac had every right to show up to the party with James.

Except now he felt even worse about doing that. Not wanting to see Harry's face when Harry saw him at the club with some other man.

"I'm sure Harry is going to have a date of his own," Zac finally broke his silence as he locked eyes with Georgina. "And even if he doesn't it's not like I'm dating him as I said just minutes ago. I can go with James and we'll all be fine."

Georgina shook her head no after Zac had spoken. "He's actually going alone," she told him and again there was that feeling awful thing. "And you keep telling yourself you two aren't dating but for the past month you've been awful close to it," she muttered out before standing from the bed and walking towards the door of his room.

Though when she made it to the entryway she stopped, turning to face Zac again. "I swear if you create drama with him tonight and I have to hear about it tomorrow when I am getting him ready for his interviews I will murder you," Georgina threatened.

Her tone making a shiver run down Zac's spine. Zac almost positive she was telling the truth especially after the look she'd given him earlier.

Come tomorrow he could be a dead man. Dead at the hands of Georgina Harper Jones the girl who had been his best friend since he was a teenager.

At least it gave him some consolation to know it wouldn't be a stranger who killed him.

"I won't create drama," Zac told Georgina as he too stood from the bed, walking to where Georgina was. "I promise you George," he said as he reached out to pull Georgina into a hug, kissing her forehead lightly. "Harry will be fine seeing me with James and he'll probably have a hot date of his own even if you are convinced he is going alone. I mean he didn't even tell me he was going and he knew for days I was going. That has to mean something," he told her trying to reassure her when in the end he was trying to tell himself that.

Do his best to lessen the weird guilt he had now. Guilt he had no reason to have since he wasn't exclusive with Harry. They were only two men who fucked and went out on maybe dates. But fuck buddies could do that right? They could go out on weird maybe dates and only sleep with each other....every fuck buddy arrangement was different after all.

Yet even telling himself that Zac knew in his gut they were always more than fuck buddies. Had been ever since their first one night stand.

They were just stubborn in saying what they were really.

* * *

Dancing on the dance floor with James, Zac smirked as James moved farther into him. Their hips nearly grinding together as they moved in time with the song. His mind though may have been not on his dance partner even if he was doing a good job at staying in the beat and keeping up with his moves.

Instead his mind was on Harry who was standing at the bar. Nursing what was probably his fourth beer and the whole time his eyes hadn't left Zac and James.

Zac knew because he kept feeling Harry's stare and looking over to see Harry staring right at him. An ever present glare on his face which should have scared Zac but kind of spurned him on. Liking the fact that Harry was jealous over James.

That he had made the hottest man he had, had the pleasure to fuck in years jealous. A man who a lot of people wanted and would love to make jealous.

Little old Zac had done it. Because of course he still saw himself as a mediocre catch after all his time spent with Hayes listening to her down him.

Hayes a woman who had also been watching him intently tonight too. He had also felt her eyes on him from where she was dancing with Simon. Loving how surprised she seemed that he wasn't with Harry. That he had brought someone else.

Surprise that probably had grown when she had saw Harry show up alone. Because of course Zac had noticed Hayes noticing Harry's arrival. Only because Zac himself had been waiting for Harry to show up too.

Wanting to see how he reacted to Zac being with James. The glare appearing on his face the moment he had spotted Zac. James having chosen that exact moment to be kissing on Zac's neck and after that Zac had pushed him away. Telling him now wasn't the time.

All because he hated the glare Harry had given him because the first glare had a hint of hurt behind it and the last thing Zac had wanted was to hurt Harry.

"Zac," James' voice spoke bringing Zac out of his thoughts as a blush took over his cheeks. A part of him wondering how long James had been trying to get his attention.

"Huh?" Zac asked as he leaned in a bit closer so he could hear James over the music.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom and get another drink after. Do you want one?"

Shaking his head Zac gave James a tiny smile, "I'm fine," he told him before moving away. Watching as James turned to head through the crowd and maybe he should have left the dance floor as well. Went to the bar but he didn't.

He stayed on the dance floor and continued to dance to the music. Not caring that he was dancing by himself.

Though he had barely let that thought register before he felt arms wrapping around his waist from behind. Pulling him closer to someone but from the faint cologne smell that hit his nostrils he knew who it was. Had grown accustomed to that scent in a short period of time.

"Don't like seeing you dancing with anyone who isn't me," Harry spoke harshly as he let his head move to rest on Zac's shoulder some. Their cheeks brushing against each other.

Zac shivering at the contact. A shiver that didn't go right away because Harry let his hand drop down to Zac's crotch. Feeling the semi that Zac had going.

"Nor do I like that someone else has gotten you this hard," he sighed out sounding angry. Angry and a bit jealous.

Something that not once killed Zac's erection. Maybe made it a bit harder actually. Still loving that he got Harry all jealous and flustered.

"It wasn't someone else though," Zac told Harry as he turned his head slightly. Kissing Harry's cheek softly and feeling Harry's tension ease some at that. "Got hard at how jealous you've been all night. Watching me intently with that glare."

Harry blinked several times at that, "Didn't like seeing you dancing with that guy," he muttered still being harsh. "Wanted those sexy moves you were doing to be just for me."

"They were though," Zac smiled as he let his hand go down to Harry's which was still resting on his crotch. "Just like this is all for you too," he added on as he squeezed Harry's hand causing Harry to have a more firm grip on his erection. "Love it that you were jealous over little old me."

Harry breathed lowly as he licked his lips, his hips moving a bit closer to Zac. Zac sure he was doing it on purpose because he could feel a matching erection in Harry's pants.

"Not so little you," Harry muttered out which made Zac's smile grow. Knowing Harry was referring to his cock. "Are you fucking that guy?" he asked finally being so blunt. "Do you let him fuck that tight little ass of yours like you let me fuck it."

"No," Zac answered letting out a moan as Harry's hand got a bit tighter grip wise on his cock. "He has a crush on me but I'm not...we've never. He's just in my yoga class."

"You could be lying to me," Harry offered up clearly sounding hesitant to believe Zac. "For all I know he could show up after I leave or you leave me and you two fuck so carelessly. You letting him into the place I had just been. Just like you were dancing for him."

Turning in Harry's arms Zac shook his head, "I'm not lying to you," he told him reassuring him as he leaned in to leave a light kiss on Harry's lips before letting his arms slide around Harry's neck. "And I was dancing for you."

"Prove to me that you were dancing to me and you weren't lying," Harry whispered before leaning in again and kissing Zac a bit longer than some little light peck. "Come home with me and have sex with me all night," he smirked as they locked eyes.

Blushing Zac nodded his head, "Okay," he agreed knowing there was no way he could truly turn Harry down anyway. "Just...let me find James and let him down easy," he spoke as he pulled away from Harry.

His eyes finding James at the bar. James looking at him and giving him an almost knowing look. Like he had known or suspected Zac had came with baggage. That and that he was going to be let down so at least it made his job easy in that aspect.

Because it seemed Zac just hated being a dick to anyone. Except Hayes who had probably seen that like magnets Zac and Harry had found each other again. Confirmed to her that she was right and the press was right. Zac and Harry had a thing going on.

A thing that had no labels still.


	5. May 2013: Harry Styles and Zac Hanson frolick on the beach during a Jamaican vacation before Harry leaves for tour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I mean who would turn down all day sex with you?"

_Watching you get dressed messes with my head_  
_Take that bag off your shoulder_  
_Come get back in bed we still got time left_  
_This don't have to be over_

 

_And you say it's hard to keep a secret_  
_Girl don't leave me all alone in this hotel_  
_And these shades can hide us from the streets yeah_  
_One weekend I'll promise that I'll never tell-"Change Your Ticket" by One Direction  
_

"I should get up," Zac muttered as he laid beside Harry in the hotel bed. A bed they had been sleeping in for a week now. Ever since they had arrived in Jamaica for a last minute trip before Harry went off on tour and Zac stayed in California.

It would probably be the longest they went without seeing each other since this arrangement or whatever it was had started between them. After all Harry would be gone until January of next year and Zac doubted he'd have much time to visit Harry or even Georgina out on the road.

So of course he had readily agreed when Harry mentioned this vacation. Wanting to spend as much time with him as possible. Time that was ending today because Zac had a plane to catch in a few hours to head back to California while Harry was going to stay here in Jamaica for one more day before flying off to New York where the tour started from.

A place where Georgina probably already was and Zac knew once he got home it just wouldn't be the same without George there.

"Or you could just stay here in bed with me," Harry told him as he pulled Zac closer to him. "Damn your flight to hell really and just stay with me on this last day," he sighed sounding like he really did want Zac to stay.

Zac wishing he could agree but he had work commitments tomorrow afternoon and he really did have to leave. Though he wished he could stay one more day. Just had one more day to be with Harry and kiss him. As well as making love to him because he knew he'd miss that.

Miss the weird connected feeling he got every time he made love to Harry.

"I can't stay though," Zac sighed as he leaned in to leave a light kiss onto Harry's cheek. Feeling Harry smile wide enough that a dimple popped out. "I have work stuff tomorrow so I have to leave today."

Harry's smile dropped at his last sentence, Zac watching as Harry pulled away from his embrace to look at him. Looking far too wide awake for someone who had just had sex last night for most of the night.

"Then at least say we have time for sex before you have to get ready to leave?" Harry asked sounding almost desperate. "I need you Zac and it's going to be awhile before I get to have you after this and don't deny me sex."

Laughing Zac rolled his eyes as he moved towards Harry, "We have time for sex," he spoke watching as Harry's smile came back. "Just can't be the all day kind that you have seemed to love so much on this vacation."

Harry to let out a laugh, "I mean who would turn down all day sex with you?" he questioned before finally leaving a kiss on Zac's lips. 

Zac not even pulling away to answer Harry because it would just limit their sex time and anyway he was going to be egotistical and say no one would. Every one he had been with so far had no complaints about his body even if the number of people he had been with really wasn't big in the long run.

He was nowhere near Taylor in terms of sex partners but maybe that was an unfair comparison since Taylor was a porn star.

"It's a good thing we're already naked," Harry said in between kisses as he somehow turned over onto his back, bringing Harry with him. A moan coming from the both of them as their cocks brushed against each other. Zac feeling his cock beginning to get hard.

"Yeah because it gives us more time for sex," Zac added on as he let his lips move down to Harry's neck. Kissing it softly before leaving a small bite. "You fucking horny bastard," he muttered out onto Harry's neck as he moved his hips letting his cock slide against Harry's again.

A filthy sounding moan coming out of the other man's mouth as Zac's cock got even harder.

Harry only nodded his head once his moan had subsided, moving his head some so that he could kiss Zac on the lips again.

An action that Zac let him have and as they kissed it was Zac who moaned out as Harry's hand somehow had slipped between them. His hand wrapping around Zac's cock as he began to stroke him, Zac soon becoming a mess as he fucked himself into Harry's hand.

Knowing the man below him was loving this. Literally had Zac in the palm of his hand.

Letting out a whine eventually, Zac bit down on Harry's lip before breaking the kiss. "Need you H. Need you right now," he muttered out sounding pathetically needy.

Which he was pathetically needy right now. Needed Harry in every way possible. Wanted to feel the tightness of Harry around him as they fucked.

"Then take me Zac," Harry whispered softly as he removed his hand from Zac's cock. "I'm all yours baby."

At Harry's words Zac leaned down to kiss him again. This time as they kissed he maneuvered himself so that he was at Harry's opening. Deepening the kiss before finally sliding inside, giving them both what they wanted.

His eyes falling shut at how good Harry felt and he almost just wanted to stay like this forever. His cock in Harry's ass but he couldn't.

The thought alone being enough to get him to start thrusting inside of Harry. His eyes closing tighter because fuck this may have felt even better than just being inside Harry. It was also an added bonus that he got to hear Harry moan beneath him.

Knowing that he was making Harry feel as good as he felt right now.

"Open your eyes," Harry spoke and Zac obeyed his request as he looked down at Harry who only smiled up at him as he now matched Zac's thrusts. "Want to see you looking at me as we fuck," he told him and it felt as if Harry's smile was contagious.

A matching one soon appearing on Zac's face because how could he not smile?

"You're pretty when you smile too," Harry kept on talking as his hands soon went to rest on Zac's hips. A shiver running down his spine at the contact. "Maybe you should do it more often."

Laughing Zac leaned down to peck Harry's lips as he slowed his movements. "I'll consider it," he said knowing if Harry asked him he'd do anything.

Something which scared him as this was a new realization and the last time that had happened it had been with Hayes and that of course had ended badly.

She had cheated on him but Harry didn't seem like that type. Was much more romantic and sentimental even though they weren't even dating yet. They just were fucking each other and only each other.

They even went on dates and were pretty much a couple. Just both were too stubborn to say it or maybe deep down Zac was too scared as well was too scared to ask him what they were.

Didn't want to be burned even if Harry seemed different than Hayes had been.

"Do more than consider it," Harry sighed bringing Zac out of his thoughts and when Zac looked down at him he knew just from the look on his face that Harry was close to coming. So he picked up his pace once more, content on bringing Harry to his end.

"Yeah, yeah," Zac muttered as he let his head fall back as he continued his fast pace. His own impending end in sight too.

Wondering if he could make them both come at the same time.

Kissing him again Zac just kept thrusting his hand going down to Harry's cock and stroking him in time with his thrusts. An action that had Harry coming in no time and the feel of Harry tightening around him was enough to bring him over the edge too.

Zac feeling only slightly let down that he hadn't made them both come at the same time.

* * *

"Promise me when you get home you'll call me," Harry said after Zac had packed his suitcase and was on his way to the door. "I just want to know you made it back safe," he said as he came to a stop in front of Zac when Zac stopped at the doorway.

Giving Harry a smile Zac pecked his lips, "I'll call," he reassured him knowing if he didn't Harry would probably have a cow.

That was the last thing Zac wanted.

"Good," Harry smiled as he moved in to steal another kiss from Zac but when he pulled away his smile was gone and Zac knew why.

Because Harry knew he for sure that he had to leave and Harry still didn't want that.

Giving Harry a sad smile Zac had to bite back his urge to tell Harry he loved him before he slipped out of the door and once he was outside he hated himself for not saying I love you.

But once again he had been scared because that's all he was. A scared hopelessly pathetic guy even when he tried to act all cocky.


	6. October 2013: Zac Hanson and Harry Styles' are they finally official? It would seem so after Zac makes a surprise four day visit to Harry's tour for his birthday.(details inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "What would you have said?"

_What a feeling to be right here beside you now_   
_Holding you in my arms_   
_When the air ran out and we both started running wild_   
_The sky fell down_   
_But you got stars, they're in your eyes_   
_And I've got something missing tonight_   
_What a feeling to be a king beside you, somehow-"What A Feeling" by One Direction  
_

__

"I still can't believe you're here," Harry spoke as he looked over at Zac as they both got ready for a concert they were attending for Zac's birthday.

A day Harry may have somehow made sure he had off. Just like Zac knew Harry's constant calls asking him to visit him were so they could spend time together. Neither having seen the other face to face since their trip to Jamaica which for them was a pretty damn long time.

Zac having found that during their time apart he was missing Harry more than he had realized. He was also missing Georgina too and so of course he had found time in his busy schedule to fly to Chicago where Harry was for the next four days.

Getting to spend his birthday with the man who was easily becoming much more than someone who Zac was just fucking to get off.

"Why? Because you were afraid I'd say no?" Zac asked as he walked to where Harry was once he was finished dressing.

"Sort of," Harry said right as Zac slid his arms around Harry's waist. Closing his eyes at how good it felt to have him in his arms again.

A thought which scared him because he hadn't felt that way since Hayes and Hayes had burned him by cheating on him.

"You should know I wouldn't have said no," Zac said reassuring Harry as he opened his eyes, locking his brown eyes with Harry's green in the mirror that Harry was standing in front of. "I think I kind of sort of maybe love being in your presence. I couldn't think of somewhere else I'd want to be for my birthday," he spoke watching as Harry smiled.

Harry slowly turned in Zac's arms, "And because you missed Georgie," he added on sounding like he was teasing Zac.

"That too but let's not tell her," Zac laughed as he leaned in to peck Harry's lips. "She may grow a big ego and I think it's already a bit bad now that she knows Taylor came with me because he wanted to see her," he sighed knowing the Taylor bit had shocked him.

Zac had just assumed Georgina's crush was one-sided and that Taylor was oblivious but maybe he wasn't and maybe the crush wasn't one-sided. Zac's brother could have had a crush too.

It would make sense because Taylor and Georgina did spend time together. A lot of time but well Taylor's life was just a mystery. Sort of like how Zac hadn't realized Taylor wasn't gay despite him doing gay porn.

Sometimes he wondered if his other siblings were just as mysterious but then he realized he never spent much time with them. Knew he should too especially Jessica and Avery who lived in California as well.

Which as he was thinking of his family he knew what he wanted to ask Harry while he was thinking of it.

"You know before we leave to get Georgina and Taylor and head to the concert there was something I wanted to ask you," Zac started watching as Harry paled some which was almost comedic.

"Are you proposing?" Harry questioned sounding panic stricken which made Zac laugh loudly as he shook his head no. Harry's color returning some. "Good because this isn't how I saw you doing it anyway," he said and now it was Zac who felt like he lost some color.

Wasn't sure how to handle knowing that Harry thought about him popping the question.

"It's not a marriage proposal," Zac teased as he moved away from Harry some. "I was going to ask if during your small break for Thanksgiving if you want to come to Tulsa and spend it with my family and I?" he asked hating the way it felt like he was holding his breath waiting on Harry's answer.

Knew he'd be the same way if he was proposing too but he wasn't. Didn't even want to think of marriage yet it seemed his brain wondered what Harry would say if he did ask him to marry him.

Harry chewed his lip at that, looking as if he was thinking it over and maybe he was. Maybe he was considering the offer or maybe he just wanted to seem like he was to appease Zac. That way Zac wouldn't get his feelings hurt when Harry said no.

"Sure, why the hell not," Harry smiled as he nodded his head. "My family doesn't really do much at Thanksgiving anyway. We go all out for Christmas though so my mom would kill me if I missed that," he spoke and Zac knew the feeling.

His own mom would murder him if he missed Christmas too which again his mind went to marriage and Harry. Wondering how they would split that holiday if they ever did get married.

Which was a big fucking if. They still weren't really even dating yet.

After Harry agreed Zac just smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. His eyes falling shut because this kiss was a bit longer than the peck they had shared before.

This kiss was almost a promise of what was to come after the concert tonight and of course obligatory drinks at a local club because Georgina had reminded him on the drive to the hotel that they always went out drinking for his birthday. They weren't going to break that just because he had someone to fuck on his birthday.

Zac hadn't had the heart to remind her that they had missed it when he was with Hayes because Hayes was jealous of Georgina which was hilarious. Zac had never once thought of fucking Georgina in his lifetime just like he had never considered cheating on Hayes during their time together.

She had been the one to cheat even when she was worried about him.

Maybe that should have been a sign to him.

When he and Harry parted from the kiss Zac could only smile when Harry turned away from him to fix his look one last time before they went to get Taylor and Georgina.

Both knew they needed to before it got too late and they missed the concert altogether. Which Zac didn't want to do as they were going to see one of his favorite bands.

Not even sure how Harry knew because he wasn't sure the conversation had ever came up and he rarely mentioned it in interviews.

Almost suspected that he had asked Georgina which well that could say a lot about where they were in their non-existent dating relationship if he was asking Georgina for ideas of what to do on his birthday.

* * *

Giggling as he walked with Harry back into their hotel room Zac sighed as he stumbled his way towards the bed. Instantly thankful when Harry turned the light on so that he could see better. Needed to see where he was going before he wound up on his ass.

"You're so fucking drunk," Harry spoke as he walked behind Zac. Doing a lot better in his walking but then again Harry hadn't drank as much as he had.

Zac not even sure why he had drank so much. His only excuse being he wanted to forget marriage and the thought of being married to Harry.

When they both made it to bed Zac just looked up at the ceiling knowing he should be kissing Harry and he would be soon enough. Just right now he wanted a few minutes to sober up some before sex. If he could even get it up which hopefully he wasn't that intoxicated.

Even if he was past his normal limit.

"What would you have said?" Zac questioned as he turned to look at Harry who only looked at him confused. "I mean if I had popped the question," he said seeing the confusion clear slightly.

The realization of what Zac meant hitting Harry.

Harry chewed his lip as he took a deep breath, "I...I probably would have said yes," he said his answer making Zac's heart do funny things like feeling like it was turning upside down or something. "Not that I think we're ready for marriage but I would have said yes because I like the idea of being your husband one day."

"Do you always think of being my husband one day?" Zac asked before he could stop himself and even if he was gone because of the alcohol even he could see Harry's blush.

Knew that Harry had thought about it more than Zac had which had been not at all until today.

Nodding his head sheepishly Harry looked at Zac intently. "Yeah," he confessed. His words making Zac smile despite everything. "I'm also kind of hard at the thought that you were even considering marrying me Zachary," he whispered as he inched closer to Zac.

Close enough that even through both their jeans that Zac could feel Harry's erection. Knew it was just over something simple and yet to Zac that was the hottest thing ever.

"Can I blow you now?" Zac ask as he let his hand go down to rest on the bulge in Harry's jeans. "Really want to get my mouth around you."

Harry let out a loud laugh as he nodded his head, "You can do whatever you want to me," he muttered out as he leaned in finally kissing Zac again.

Zac feeling his eyes flutter shut as he kissed Harry back. Eagerly awaiting how it would feel to finally be with Harry sexually again.

Hadn't realized he had missed it so much until now.

Yet somehow even with his horniness he knew something had changed between him and Harry tonight. Even if they didn't admit it right away.

Maybe they never would since they liked to dance around the topic of what this was and what they were.


	7. November 2013: Zac and Harry finally confirm they are official(See pictures the love birds shared on twitter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You really want me to go to your parents with my tits out?"

_When I first saw you_   
_From across the room_   
_I could tell that you were curious,_   
_Oh, yeah_   
_Girl, I hope you’re sure_   
_What you're looking for_   
_'Cause I'm not good at making promises- "Perfect" by One Direction_

"You nervous?" Zac questioned as he sat on the hotel bed in the room he was sharing with Harry in a fancy hotel in downtown Tulsa.

His mom had offered that they could stay at the house but Zac wasn't sure he wanted to share his childhood room with Harry or better yet have Harry feel that he had to sleep in the guest room if he didn't want to have sex in Zac's parents house.

Hayes had been a stickler for having sex at his parents house so she had stayed in the guest room.

Now as Zac thought about it he wondered if it wasn't that and the fact that when they had came to Tulsa it had been after she met Simon.

She could have been cheating on him then and just didn't want sex with him period.

Harry laughed before turning to face Zac as he messed with the buttons on his shirt. "Just a bit," he spoke and Zac could hear the nerves in his voice.

Saw it on his face too. Harry was scared at the prospect of meeting his family. Well all of them except Taylor because he knew him.

Had sort of grown close to him as well but everyone seemed to adore Taylor. Even with all of Taylor's fucked up flaws and diva ways.

"I think you're more than just a bit nervous," Zac said as he moved from the bed. Going to where Harry was as a frown settled on his face before moving to undo three of the top buttons on Harry's shirt. "I mean you're going to my parents with all the buttons on your shirt done and that just isn't you."

"You really want me to go to your parents with my tits out?" Harry asked him and after he spoke Zac watched as his cheeks got a pretty color of pink. "Your mom would be scandalized."

Zac laughed softly, "She has a son who does porn. I think she is over being scandalized," he whispered before leaning in to leave a kiss on Harry's neck. "And I love you being all tits out. Kind of turns me on and gets me all hard. In fact I could just move down right now and start sucking on your nipples," he spoke in between kisses on Harry's neck.

A smirk appearing on his lips when he felt Harry shiver at his words.

"You're not getting into my pants until after we go to your parents Zachary Walker Hanson," Harry reprimanded him as he moved away.

But even as he spoke Zac let his eyes wander down to Harry's pants. His smirk growing as he saw Harry's semi.

"You're only prolonging the semi you have going on."

"It's the price I'll pay," Harry retorted which only made Zac roll his eyes but he knew arguing was a mote point.

There was no way Harry was going to change his mind so he'd have to wait until they got back to fuck Harry senseless. To have Harry whining and begging for more.

Even if he was impatient he'd just have to suffer through Thanksgiving with his family.

* * *

Biting his lip Zac had to catch his breath as he stood in the entryway of the kitchen. A funny feeling forming in his stomach as he watched how easy Harry was talking with his mom about her pumpkin pie recipe. Something he had liked and said he wanted to learn to make for himself.

Their interaction was so natural and it almost seemed like he fit. He got on so well with everyone who had been here.

"You know I think I like him," a voice spoke beside him and Zac turned to see Avery standing beside him. "He's much better than Hayes' was. Though I have to wonder why it took so long to introduce him to us when you've been dating him since March."

Zac opened his mouth to protest. Tell Avery that he wasn't dating Harry but the moment his mouth was open no words came out.

How could he deny something that felt true to him?

He and Harry had more or less been dating since March and they both were too stubborn to say anything to the other about it. Though it had taken Avery asking for Zac to realize the truth.

That and maybe how well Harry got on with everyone here, especially his mom who rarely took to anyone he liked well.

She hadn't liked Hayes but he was finding out not very many people in his life had liked her.

"I guess I was nervous," Zac shrugged as his cheeks got hot.

He knew his words were a lie. After all he hadn't really thought until this moment that he was even dating Harry but now that he knew, well yeah maybe he had been nervous.

Nervous to say out loud that they were dating. Nervous that if he said it, it would end and he'd eventually be left hurting.

He didn't want to be hurt again and he didn't want to lose Harry. Precious Harry who made him feel so at home just by being with him and fuck that thought nearly made him dizzy.

Zac not sure when his home became Harry and not the physical place he lived at with Georgina.

Avery only scoffed beside him, like she didn't believe his words.

"Well, you should bring him around more once we're all back in California. I'd love to spend time with Harry and you as well," she spoke and Zac nodded his head because he could do that.

Though he wasn't sure he would because again as sad as it was he just had never been close to his sisters. Not like he was with Taylor but maybe he could change that. Especially now that he was starting a new chapter in his life it seemed.

A chapter that included dating Harry. He'd just have to tell Harry about this revelation when they got back to the hotel tonight.

Preferably after they fucked.

* * *

Laying in bed next to Harry as he caught his breath, Zac chewed on his lip as he looked at the ceiling. "We're dating Harry," he spoke before he could even stop himself.

This wasn't how he wanted to have this conversation but he guessed post sex haze him didn't think clearly. Then again neither did him even without the post sex haze.

He just always seemed to constantly make bad decisions. Except for Harry. Harry was a good decision.

"I know," Harry replied which made Zac turn to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "I've known it from the night I took you home and you kept coming back into my life you fucking menace," he teased.

Blushing at Harry's words Zac didn't look away, though, a part of him wanted too.

"If you knew how come you didn't say anything?"

"Because I was waiting on you to realize it," Harry told him as if that made all the sense in the world. "You just...Hayes hurt you and I didn't want to rush you into something that was always there. I just wanted you to realize it on your own."

Smiling at Harry's words Zac leaned over to kiss him again. His eyes falling shut as Harry responded back to the kiss.

A part of him getting the gut feeling they were going to have sex again. In celebration of Zac realizing what Harry and everyone else had already known.

That he had been dating Harry for half the damn year already.

"You know," Zac muttered in between kisses, "We should post pictures on social media letting everyone know I finally took my blinders off."

Harry laughed loudly as he pulled away from the kisses. "We will, after I fuck you again," he said and Zac's smile grew as Harry moved back on top of him.

His eyes once again falling shut as they kissed. A moan escaping his lips as their cocks brushed against each other.

Zac not in the least bit surprised to find that Harry was hard again, just like he was.

"Love you," Zac muttered as he let his hand fall between them. Let his hand wrap around both their cocks, stroking them both at the same time.

A filthy yet nice sounding moan leaving Harry's lips.

"Love you too Zac, now less talking and more of the cock rubbing," Harry growled out as he bucked into Zac's hand.

Zac not able to hold back his laugh as he obeyed his boyfriend's command.


	8. February 2014: Zac and Harry celebrate first Valentine's Day together. Harry gives interview on how they spent their day together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Laughing Zac nodded his head, "Of course I am," he confessed feeling like a child confessing to a litany of crimes. "What if I screw up whatever plans Harry has for tonight?"

_The story of my life_  
_I take her home_  
_I drive all night_  
_To keep her warm_  
_And time is frozen (the story of, the story of)_  
_The story of my life_  
_I give her hope_  
_I spend her love_  
_Until she's broke_  
_Inside-"Story of My Life" by One Direction  
_

"Aren't you looking snazzy," Georgie smirked as she stood in Zac's doorway, Zac feeling a blush on his cheek as he turned to face his best friend. "You didn't even need my help in getting ready for the big first Valentine's day date with Harry," she teased.

Her teasing doing nothing to kill the blush that Zac had. Instead it only made it grow.

"Shush you bitch," he replied playfully as he rolled his eyes. "I can get dressed on my own without you, you know?"

Georgie crossed her arms as she gave him a look. A look that said they both knew that statement was bullshit.

Mainly because it was bullshit. Zac was crap at dressing himself, especially for dates but tonight he had wanted to try on his own. That and Georgie had been busy herself getting ready for a date.

Taylor it seemed had asked her out for the night and maybe Zac who had never once saw Georgie and Taylor becoming romantic had been wrong. His brother may just return or was beginning to return the crush that Georgie had on him for ages now.

"Fine, I can't get dressed without you," Zac broke down under Georgie's stare. "I wanted to try tonight though. Since as you said it's the big first Valentine's day with my boyfriend," he smiled still not used to saying Harry was his boyfriend even now after two almost three months of calling him that.

It all still felt surreal yet it wasn't. It was all very real and all Zac had to do was look in gossip magazines or go to fan sites and see.

According to his sister Jessica, Zac and Harry had a lot of shippers. People who dubbed them Zarry and were excited they were both out and free and able to date instead of being closeted like most gay males in the entertainment industry.

Georgie smiled as well as she uncrossed her arms, walking into Zac's room and fixing the bow tie he had on. A blush forming on Zac's cheeks as she did that.

"You nervous?" she asked so casually yet it seemed she also knew the answer too.

Zac was half sure the answer to her question was radiating off him in waves. He was terrified for the night, first Valentine's days were always so iffy and he was sure the one he had with Hayes had started with him getting sick. That was how bad his nerves had been torn up.

He was almost thankful tonight wasn't that bad...yet.

Laughing Zac nodded his head, "Of course I am," he confessed feeling like a child confessing to a litany of crimes. "What if I screw up whatever plans Harry has for tonight?"

Georgie shook her head, "I highly doubt you'll ruin those plans," she said sounding like she had more faith than he did.

Of course she would though, she actually knew what Harry had planned. Harry confiding in Zac's closest ally all because Georgie worked for him and was around him more.

"You are only saying that because you know his plans George," Zac sighed as he moved away from her after she adjusted his bow tie.

"Maybe,maybe not. You just need more confidence Zachary."

Zac raised an eyebrow as he now crossed his arms, "So you're telling me you aren't nervous for your night out with Taylor?" he asked knowing he had to have her there. She had to be nervous after all the pining she had done for Taylor over the years.

Nervous because he was a damn porn star and she had seen him having sex with other people on video. Knew everything he had to offer in advance if tonight went right for her.

Zac almost hoping for her sake it did because he wasn't sure how long it had been since she was laid. She rarely told him as much about her sex life as he told her.

He was just a goddamn open book though, mainly because keeping secrets was hard for him and sometimes he just needed to vent or talk.

Whereas Georgie was the opposite and it was probably one of the things that kept their friendship going.

"Of course I'm nervous," Georgie finally conceded. "But I know if tonight goes south it isn't all on me. It takes two people to ruin or not ruin a date."

"If you say so," Zac said with a shake of his head. Guessing he could see how Georgie had a point, he was just stubborn and didn't want to admit it.

He was allowed to be stubborn.

Before he could stew anymore on his worries there was a knock on the apartment door and Zac looked at Georgie a bit apprehensively both of them knowing that it was Harry at the door.

Taylor had agreed that Georgie could come to his place and they'd leave from there. So, that really only left the possibility of Harry and Zac swore his nerves grew as he moved to leave the bedroom. Georgie hot on his heels offering him encouragement as she told him he had this.

That tonight would be okay and he really wanted to believe it.

* * *

Zac sat beside Harry in Harry's car, his eyes closed underneath a blindfold. A blindfold that Harry had put on him after they finished dinner at some swanky restaurant in downtown Los Angeles.

A place Zac wouldn't go to regularly but he could see the appeal on special days like Valentine's day. He could also just see the appeal in general if he was looking at it through Harry's eyes because Harry deep down loved swanky things.

He loved Gucci and Gucci wasn't cheap.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" Zac finally piped up after feeling like they had been driving for hours. When in actuality it had probably been minutes but the silence and the not being able to see made this car ride feel like forever.

"No," Harry laughed and Zac could almost picture him shaking his head. "It's a surprise."

"I can't even get a hint?" Zac asked with a bit of a whine to his voice.

Harry sighed and again Zac could picture a head shake. It was Harry's signature move when he was annoyed with Zac. Annoyed in the good way, not the bad way.

"It's got four walls and a roof," Harry answered and well that wasn't much of a hint.

Not one that Zac could work with anyway because well a lot of places had four walls and a roof.

"You're taking me to a church?" Zac asked teasingly. "I know I'm marriage material but isn't this a little fast and won't your mom kill you?" he continued hearing Harry laugh once more.

The kind of sweet sounding laugh that made Zac go all fond, his heart doing funny things in his chest. Something he swore that hadn't happened with anyone else he had dated before.

It was enough to let him know that Harry was different and special. The knowledge terrifying and exciting him all in one.

"Hold your horses there Zachary," Harry spoke and god it was better hearing him say Zachary than it was hearing Georgie say it. "It's not a wedding. Not yet anyway," he said with a tiny sigh.

A silence falling over them as Zac's heart once again did something funny in his chest. His mind actively going to what a marriage would look like with Harry. Something it hadn't done since his birthday and well he found he wasn't opposed to it.

Almost liked the idea and was kind of turned on thinking of Harry as his husband. Though he didn't say anything. He just stayed silent, feeling the car come to a stop. Listening intently as Harry got out and Zac used his hands then as he found the seat belt.

Unbuckling right as the door to his side of the car was open and he held out his hand. Feeling Harry take it and he let Harry guide him out of the car. Trusted him enough to follow him as they walked up a short path and then some stairs before they come to a stop long enough for Harry to open a door.

Zac once again letting Harry lead him inside of wherever they were at.

Those nerves from before the date tonight, coming back in full force.

"You can take your blindfold off now," Harry spoke softly from where he was standing behind Zac. Zac being able to feel Harry's body heat as well as his breath on his neck.

The sensation making his skin prickle.

Reaching up Zac took off the blindfold, his eyebrows furrowing as he looked around the room he was in. It was an empty living room, well almost empty living room, of a house he had never once set foot in before.

"Is that the paparazzi pictures of our first meeting?" Zac asked as he looked at the framed photos on the wall above the fireplace.

Harry nodded as he moved so that he was now standing beside Zac, "Figured they'd be good pictures to hang up in our house," he said his tone hesitant. Like he was wary to say what he had.

His words making Zac pause as he turned to look at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Our house?" he asked confused by what Harry had meant by that.

"I bought it last week," Harry admitted as his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. "I...I know we just became truly official in November but we've known each other for almost a year. We've been fucking each other for almost a year and I...I just want to live with you Zac. I want to go to bed by your side and wake up by it."

Swallowing hard Zac felt his heartbeat getting faster because this was a big step. A step he hadn't taken with anyone else, though Hayes had wanted it.

Zac had said no to her and he almost wondered if that was when the break in their relationship came. His mind always reminding him Simon had been in the picture before that so it probably hadn't been.

But he was always good at laying the blame at his own feet for that relationship failure.

"You want us to move in together?" Zac questioned though it sounded more like a statement.

"If you want that too then yeah," Harry said sounding less sure of himself now. "If not then you know, I guess I'll have this place all to myself."

Shaking his head Zac smiled softly, "No, I want this too," he confessed watching as Harry turned to face him with the biggest grin on his face. "I'm just thinking how poor George will survive without me."

Harry laughed softly as he stepped closer to Zac, "I'm sure she will survive just fine," he said and before Zac could even reply Harry's lips were on his in a heated kiss.

Zac responding back eagerly letting Harry somehow maneuver them both down to the floor, Harry straddling his waist as the kiss got a tiny bit more heated. Especially when Harry's tongue slipped so effortlessly into his mouth.

Their hips rutting together and Zac could feel a matching erection in Harry's pants. Zac getting the distinct feeling that they were going to christen their new house tonight.

Right here in the room that would be their living room.

Pulling away from the kiss briefly Zac reached out as he undid Harry's shirt, his lips leaning in to leave kisses on every piece of exposed skin. Loving the way that Harry moaned as he did so.

Liked knowing that somehow it was still him that Harry wanted and got turned on by. That it was him who Harry wanted to live with and just be with.

Pushing the shirt off Harry once all the buttons were undone, Zac pulled away again his eyes falling shut as Harry leaned in then, undoing his bow tie before beginning his work on Zac's own button down shirt.

Both of them soon shirtless in a matter of minutes. Zac's lips moving back to Harry's as they kissed again.

This kiss not breaking until they were all the way naked. Harry pushing Zac down against the floor and Zac letting him because he'd let Harry do anything he wanted. He was just so damn turned on right now and he didn't care. He just really didn't fucking care.

Pouting when Harry pulled away from the kiss again, Zac just looked up at him curiously.

"Turn over and get on your knees," Harry spoke all sultry sounding as he moved off Zac. His own hand wrapping around his cock which he stroked as he looked down at Zac. "Show me that pretty ass of yours baby."

Rolling his eyes, Zac obeyed what Harry wanted. Biting his tongue from making a comment about how his ass wasn't pretty. It was nowhere near as perfect as Harry's own ass was. Not even in the same league as pretty.

Though before long his thoughts died, Harry's hands coming to rest on his ass checks which he opened slightly. Zac's eyes falling shut when Harry leaned in, licking at Zac's hole almost eagerly.

A loud moan coming out of Zac's mouth because this was unexpected. A reversal from how things usually were because normally it was him eating Harry's ass. Him licking at Harry and opening him up with his fingers but it seemed tonight Harry had other ideas.

Zac biting his lip to keep from moaning even louder when Harry slipped a finger inside of him. Using both his finger and his tongue on his hole. Literal stars almost exploding behind Zac's eyelids because everything felt good.

So god damn good.

"H," Zac whined out as he opened his eyes finally, moving his head some to look behind him. "Faster. Move your finger faster."

Harry didn't verbally answer him but he did comply to what Zac wanted. The finger he had inside of Zac moving faster, a second finger sliding inside as well. Zac finally moaning again when Harry curled his fingers inside of Zac. Hitting that spot that Zac knew if he kept it up he'd come just from this.

Something Zac suspected Harry didn't want. Having that confirmed when not long after that Harry was moving his mouth and fingers away from Zac's hole. Zac keeping his head turned as he watched Harry line himself up at his entrance.

Zac's mouth falling open when Harry slid inside of him. The feeling new yet not unwanted.

"Fuck," Zac hissed out softly, a shiver running down his spine as Harry rested his hands on either side of his hips.

"You okay?" Harry asked him as he leaned down to leave a light kiss on Zac's back. Another shiver running down his spine. "I don't...I'm not hurting you?"

Zac shook his head at that because Harry was definitely not hurting him. It was the opposite of hurting really.

"I'm fine," Zac told him reassuringly with a smile. "I'll be even better if you fuck me properly though," he teased wanting to feel Harry's cock fucking him. "Please baby."

Harry laughed as he let his finger nails dig into the skin at Zac's hips. "I can do that," he whispered before kissing Zac's back again. His hips soon starting to move now.

Zac once again letting his eyes fall shut as Harry began to fuck him. One of his hands moving down between his legs as he began to stroke himself in time with Harry's thrusts. Letting himself get lost in the moment.

Letting himself get lost in these really wonderful feelings as well as the sound of skin on skin as Harry continued to thrust inside him.

Both of them becoming panting messes. Zac not exactly sure who came first but knowing in the end they both had came far too quickly.

Zac collapsing on the floor, laying on his stomach. A whine tumbling out when Harry's cock slipped out of him. Harry moving to lay beside Zac on the floor.

His hand slowly reaching out to run through Zac's hair which caused Zac's whine to stop as he relaxed with Harry's touch. His heart once again doing funny things.

"I love you," Zac said before he could even stop himself. Watching as a grin settled on Harry's face.

"I love you too Zachary," Harry spoke as his grin grew, his hand continuing to run through Zac's hair. "But how horribly cliche of you to finally say I love you on Valentine's day."

Rolling his eyes Zac moved in to leave a light kiss on Harry's lips, "No more cliche than you putting up paparazzi pictures of us over our fireplace."

Harry laughed loud at that, "Touche," he sighed because even he knew it was cliche. He had too Zac thought. "But those are our first ever pictures together and I just...they need to be in our life history somehow. In our home as a reminder of the amazing night and blow job that I gave you."

"Only you would say that H," Zac muttered out as he let his forehead rest against Harry's. "Only you."

"But you love me," Harry whispered as his eyes lit up. Zac hating that tonight it seemed his heart just wasn't in his control.

"But I love you," Zac agreed before kissing Harry again. His eyes falling shut as Harry's hand moved to rest on his cheek.

Knowing that he indeed loved Harry. Loved him enough to move in with him, loved him enough that he could see a future with him and that scared the fuck out of him.

Because he knew in the end even with being able to see a future it didn't mean it would happen. They could both end up breaking each other's hearts or just one of them could end up breaking the other person's heart.

That was the bad thing about love. Giving the other your heart as well as the ability to break you like fine china or some shit.


	9. May 2014: Exclusive: Harry Styles to star in Romantic Comedy as he puts his music career on the back burner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: In the end Harry had always been able to read him. It was a curse and godsend at the same time.

_If you go out tonight, I'm going out 'cause I know you're persuasive_   
_You got that something, I got me an appetite, now I can taste it_   
_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_   
_La la la la la_   
_You get me dizzy, oh, you get me dizzy, oh_   
  
_Tingle running through my bones, fingers to my toes_   
_Tingle running through my bones_   
_The boys and the girls are in_   
_I mess around with them_   
_And I'm OK with it- "Medicine" by Harry Styles_

Zac bit down on his lip hard as he listened to Harry and Georgie talk excitedly as they sat in the kitchen. Zac doing his best to tune them out as he scrolled through his phone, looking at the various social media sites.

Which really wasn't helping in the end because they all said the same thing too. They all kept reminding him that Harry had landed a role in a movie which was set to start filming next month in Paris and was supposed to last until October which meant four months away from Harry.

Four very long fucking months and Zac didn't want that. Not when he himself had just gotten back from a long photo shoot in the Bahamas and now it felt like in no time Harry would be gone and already the business was making him and Harry be apart again.

Then again he knew what would happen when they dated. He had done this routine with Hayes as well. Was pretty certain it was one reason she turned to someone else.

Zac hating that now that he and Harry were official he was afraid of Harry cheating. Something he hadn't truly been afraid of before they started dating. Before he realized that he was in love with Harry.

"We should go out to celebrate," Georgie said loud enough so that Zac could hear her. Probably wanted him too. "Does that sound good to you Zac?" she asked confirming what he suspected.

Georgie had wanted him to hear her.

Scrunching up his face Zac turned from where he was sitting on the couch, looking into the kitchen where Georgie and Harry were seated at the table.

"I'm not really feeling up for partying," he lied only partly. He was up for a good pity party. "But you two can go out and celebrate."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at Zac, Zac knowing from the look on his face that he saw through his bullshit. Of course he would though.

In the end Harry had always been able to read him. It was a curse and godsend at the same time.

Watching as Harry sighed before standing up Zac turned away from both of them. Putting his attention back on his phone as he heard Harry's heavy footsteps coming into the room he was in.

His eyes not once looking up when he soon felt Harry sit down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked him softly. Soft enough that Georgie wouldn't hear them in the next room.

Chewing his lip again Zac knew it'd be best to tell the truth but when had he ever really done what was best?

"I'm fine," Zac lied as he finally looked up at Harry. Their eyes locking and he knew Harry would see through him again, would call him out. "I just don't feel like going out but you and George can go without me."

Narrowing his eyes Harry reached out and took Zac's phone from him, Zac knowing he only did it so he couldn't look down at it again. Because now that he was looking at Harry, had made eye contact, Harry wanted to keep it that way.

"Please come out with us," Harry spoke and again his voice was low. "We can invite Taylor and your sisters too. Make it a sort of family thing or something since half the people there are Hanson's or people who fuck Hanson's," he joked as he referred to himself and Georgie.

Zac having been right on Valentine's Day when he said Taylor had been awoken to Georgie's affections because they were now dating.

Taylor more than likely would eventually move into the apartment Zac had moved out of in March.

Heaving a sigh Zac shook his head, still wanting to be stubborn. "I don't want to celebrate okay. I'm not in the fucking mood," he hissed out his voice somehow silent despite his somewhat angry tone.

Harry narrowed his eyes more as he just looked at Zac and Zac was almost afraid that soon they'd be involved in some weird awkward staring contest until one of them caved and gave the other what they wanted.

Either Zac going out tonight or Harry leaving him alone to sulk and be angry over his boyfriend being gone for months, while his brain cooked up images of Harry cheating with another actor or someone behind the scenes on set.

"Please come," Harry tried again and this time he leaned into Zac. "I'll make it worth your while," he whispered into Zac's ear as his hand went to rest on Zac's crotch. Zac having to stifle a moan as Harry cupped his cock slightly, palming him through his jeans. "We'll be kinky and I'll suck you off in a public bathroom again. I'll be gagging around your cock," he continued and Zac hated himself for blushing.

Hated that he was getting turned on when he was still upset but fuck Harry was saying such dirty things into his ear. Not even caring that Georgie was in the next room.

Getting a control over his breathing it was Zac who sighed this time, his head turning ever so slightly so that he could leave a small kiss on Harry's lips. Pulling away slowly and loving the way Harry's eyes were now blown and dark. Full of the lust he had for Zac and only for him.

"I'll go," he finally agreed knowing in the end he should have known he'd cave. Harry always played dirty. "But I want to be the one sucking you off in a bathroom," he told him knowing he wanted Harry in his mouth tonight.

Needed to taste his come and have some proof that Harry for now was his and his alone.

Harry smirked as he inched closer to Zac again. Close enough that they could kiss. "We can do that," he nodded his head and before Zac could say anything else Harry was kissing him again.

The kiss soon turning into a fit of giggles when Georgie made a disgusting groaning sound from the kitchen.

* * *

Zac turned to look at Harry as they stood in their bedroom after Georgie had left. Both of them were supposed to be getting ready for their night out at a club not far from their house. Harry having texted Taylor, Avery, and Jessica all three surprisingly agreeing to come as well.

"You aren't supposed to be tempting me," Zac told him as he eyed the green eyed boy who'd been flirting with him ever since they came into the bedroom. "You already got me hard earlier and I had to think a lot of regular thoughts to get myself soft again," he said watching as Harry smirked.

The smirk enough to let him know that Harry had no shame for what he had done earlier.

"But it's fun to tempt you," Harry spoke all sultry as he walked to where Zac was. "That and maybe I want to suck you off quickly before we go out. That way we can both get blow jobs tonight."

Raising an eyebrow Zac just looked at Harry. "You're serious?" he asked not sure why he even had to ask. He should have known Harry was.

"I'm serious," Harry muttered as he leaned in to kiss Zac softly on the lips in a quick kiss. "But only if you tell me the real reason you were a sour puss earlier," he added on.

Zac also knowing he should have known Harry would bring that up again.

Blushing he shook his head almost feeling dumb now. Even if a part of him would be unhappy for awhile, until his brain realized Harry wasn't going to cheat on him.

"It was stupid," he sighed as his blush seemed to grow. "I just..I guess I'm unhappy about you going to Paris for four months especially since I haven't been back long and it just feels like you're leaving as soon as I get back and it's the same shit that happened with Hayes. The stuff that made her turn to Simon."

Harry fell silent only briefly, his hands coming to rest on either side of Zac's cheeks. "So you're saying you're afraid I'm going to cheat on you?" he asked and Zac didn't miss the hurt in Harry's voice. "You really think I'm going to do that?"

"Like I said it was stupid," Zac spoke sounding sheepish as his blush got even worse. "I don't want to think that you will but after Hayes...I guess I'm just scared."

"Well you have no reason to be," Harry sighed and he still sounded hurt but despite his hurt he still leaned in to kiss Zac again. This kiss longer than a peck. "Gonna show you how much I love you and no one else," he muttered in between kisses.

Zac feeling almost powerless as Harry pushed him up against a wall in their bedroom. A moan slipping out of his mouth as Harry's hand for the second time today cupped him through his pants. Massaging him to hardness.

The jeans he was wearing now much tighter and all he wanted was relief. Relief that Harry was slow in giving and maybe he was also trying to punish Zac as well for thinking so low of him.

It would be what he deserved.

Letting his eyes fall shut Zac moved his hips slightly as a small whine came out when Harry finally moved his hand away.

Harry laughing softly and his laugh was enough to make Zac open his eyes in time to see Harry dropping to his knees and undoing Zac's pants. Pushing them and his boxers down way too eagerly.

Like he was as desperate to have his mouth around Zac as Zac was for Harry to have his mouth around him.

Zac's eyes falling shut again as Harry let his hand go around Zac's already painfully hard cock, stroking him for a few seconds before letting his mouth wrap around Zac's length.

A loud moan falling from Zac's mouth at how good the hot wet heat felt around his cock.

"Fuck, Harry," Zac muttered out as he opened his eyes again, looking down at Harry who was expertly bobbing his head as he sucked on Zac's cock.

Harry only let his eyes look up at Zac after Zac spoke. His mouth continuing to work Zac over and he was sure Harry was doing this on purpose. Looking at him so prettily.

Zac biting down on his lip as he began to move his hips with the rhythm of Harry's mouth. His hand going down to tangle into Harry's hair.

"So good baby," Zac spoke again as his breathing hitched some. His hips continuing to move even after he became aware of the fact that Harry had stopped moving his mouth.

Letting Zac fuck it like some obedient little cock slut and Zac knew Harry wasn't really that usually. But maybe this was the part of showing Zac just how much he loved him.

If so Zac wasn't sure he was complaining.

Feeling his orgasm coming on Zac let his head fall back against the wall as his hips stilled. Harry still just keeping his mouth motionless as Zac came down his throat.

Harry only choosing to move after Zac was done, his hand going to his mouth to wipe some come that had fallen down his chin off. Zac swearing he could have came again if it were possible when Harry just licked the come off his hand again acting like some little cock slut.

"I love you," Zac muttered out as he reached out once Harry was fully stood up. Pulling the other man into him for a heated kiss.

A part of him not even caring that he could still taste himself on Harry as they kiss.

"Love you too," Harry muttered out in between kisses and maybe for now Zac believed him.

Maybe for now Zac also believed he wouldn't cheat either. Why would he when he had Zac?

Not that Zac was cocky anything or so he liked to think. He wasn't as cocky as Taylor could be anyway.

* * *

"So are you glad you came?" Harry slurred as he leaned against Zac as they sat in a booth at the club. Zac being sober while Harry wasn't because one of them had to be the designated driver tonight. "Because I'm glad you're here."

"You're only saying that because I sucked your cock in the bathroom twenty minutes ago," Zac teased him as he turned his head slightly, leaving a light kiss on Harry's head. "But yeah I'm glad I came and I'm glad you were so persuasive in getting me to come."

Harry let out a laugh as he let his hand move down to Zac's, their fingers linking together.

"I think you meant that sexually and I'll take the compliment," Harry spoke as he moved closer into Zac if that were possible and Zac was sure it was times like this he loved the fact that Harry was an affectionate soft drunk.

Because it meant he got more attention from his boyfriend.

"Good," Zac spoke softly as he just leaned back into the seat, basking in having Harry here by his side and having his friends and family too.

It was all he needed he was sure. That and all the blow jobs Harry would willingly give him.


	10. July 2015: It's only been a year but Zac and Harry are engaged!!!(Ring picture and details inside)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Zac knowing just from how he felt complete after being taken in by all of Harry's family for the first time and just how content that he felt that he wanted that feeling forever.

_Who's this man that's holding your hand_   
_And talking about your eyes?_   
_Used to sing about being free but now he's changed his mind- "Stockholm Syndrome" by One Direction_

Zac took several deep breaths as he looked down at the ring he had bought a few weeks back. A shopping trip he had wrangled Taylor into as well as his sister Avery. Mainly because Georgie had been busy.

Between helping Harry with promo for his movie that he had filmed last year, which was now set to be released in a matter of days now. It was hard to have her helping him find a ring that he wanted to give Harry when he asked Harry to spend the rest of his life with him.

A decision that had been made way back in December when they had spent their first Christmas together in New Jersey where Harry's mom and stepfather lived. Zac knowing just from how he felt complete after being taken in by all of Harry's family for the first time and just how content that he felt that he wanted that feeling forever.

That and he had the realization as he was sitting next to Harry opening gifts that it was something he wanted all of his life. Even with the busy life and how once again it felt like he was rarely getting to see his boyfriend right now.

Despite the fact that they were both in New York, the city where Harry's movie was set to premier and the city where Zac hoped to ask Harry to spend the rest of his life with him.

As well as show off the other surprise he had for Harry. A condo he had bought for them because while of course the home in California would be their homebase they did need a place for as often as they both seemed to be in New York for work and it wasn't like they were lacking in the money.

Both of them were still the top in their careers even if Harry had put his music on hold for the movie. Though Harry's label was already talking about the second album or another tour once the movie promo was done.

Something to keep Harry's name out there for his music fans too.

Zac also had another big shoot coming up in the UK as well not long after Harry's movie promo ended. That and he also had a few fashion shows he was supposed to walk in and life for them in coming months was going to be even more hectic.

But yet here Zac was wanting to marry Harry and asking to do just that tonight. Whenever Harry made it here to the condo that Zac had bought.

Georgie had just texted him ten minutes ago saying their interviews were done for the day and she had sent Harry off in a cab.

Zac's nerves working on overtime as he thought of how he wanted to do this. Wanted this night to go as well as hoping that Harry said yes.

Not sure what he'd do if Harry said no, though everyone who knew about this plan was certain Harry would say yes. It was just Zac's mind in this moment was afraid everyone was wrong.

His brain was letting him picture scenarios where Harry turned down his proposal. Most of them because Harry kept telling him there was no way a marriage between them could work when they both lead busy lifestyles and maybe it wasn't as much Zac's brain letting him think this as it was a warning from his inner conscience.

Luckily for him though a knock at the door interrupted his chain of thoughts. Though it only made his nerves grow because it could only be one person at the door.

Harry was here which meant that soon he'd be asking him to marry him and this was such a leap of faith. Especially from him because he had never saw himself getting married ever.

Not even when he had been with Hayes or anyone before her. Never thought he'd find anyone he'd want to make suffer with his busy life for the rest of their life.

Closing the box which held the ring, Zac put it back into the pocket of his pants before going to answer the door. Not at all surprised when he saw Harry looking at him confused once the door was open.

"Do you mind telling me where the hell we are?" Harry asked as he stepped inside of the empty condo. Stopping in his tracks as he just took in the place.

Zac letting out a small laugh as he shut the door behind Harry.

"It's a condo where I have candle light lunch set up on the floor," Zac answered as he came to stand beside Harry, watching as his confusion only grew as he looked down at the blanket sat up on the floor with scented candles on it as well as plates with sandwiches.

It wasn't as romantic as most engagements could be but this was Zac and well Harry had to know he wasn't the best at romance.

Romance was more Harry's thing.

"I can see that," Harry said as he turned to look at Zac. His cheeks a lovely shade of pink. "But why?"

Shrugging Zac moved to sit down on the blanket, watching as Harry hesitantly joined him like he was waiting for someone to jump out and surprise him.

If only he knew the surprise would be less dramatic than that.

"Because this place is ours and why not have lunch in it?" Zac asked casually dropping that the condo was theirs.

Harry's eyebrows shooting up in an amusing dramatic fashion that made Zac want to laugh but he held it in. Wasn't sure if Harry's eyebrow raise was a good surprised reaction or a bad one.

"I know I'm not drunk so I didn't mishear you," Harry said as he eyed Zac warily, his eyebrows still raised. "This condo is ours?"

Nodding Zac picked up his sandwich and took a bite, waiting until he swallowed to answer. Knowing he needed the slight distraction before answering.

"It's ours," Zac confirmed as he smiled slowly. "I bought it when I was here last week for a fashion show. I looked at several others but this one...it felt right. It felt like us."

"And what about our house in California?" Harry asked obviously having not connected the dots yet. Hadn't realized this was just a New York homebase for when they were here.

Zac took another bite of his sandwich before answering. "We'll still live there," he said after he swallowed. "This is just a place for when we're in New York. I thought you'd like it," he sighed second guessing himself in Harry's reaction.

Which was making him second guess the engagement too. Not that he hadn't been doing that before Harry arrived as well with his nerves and thoughts of how Harry could say no.

"I do like it," Harry stated as he smiled finally. "I'm just really surprised. I wasn't expecting this and it's just huge coming from you," he said and Zac wasn't sure if he should be offended by that statement or not.

Biting his lip Zac finally let himself relax some, once again taking a bite of his sandwich as a distraction. Knew what he wanted to do next but he was afraid and even if he was relaxed he was still second guessing popping the question.

He was second guessing everything and was that really good for a future together?

After awhile of silence in which Harry himself had finally started to eat the food, Zac took a deep breath as he eyed Harry. "This condo isn't the only huge thing I have planned for today," he revealed watching as Harry once again raised an eyebrow. "There was kind of something I wanted to ask you," he said as he reached into the pocket of his jeans for the black box that held the engagement ring.

Once it was in his hands he chewed his lips watching as Harry's confused eyebrow raise lead to a look of genuine shock as he looked from the box to Zac. But he remained silent obviously wanting Zac to continue going.

"I was wondering if you'd spend the rest of your life with me Harry Edward Styles," he continued as he opened the box so that Harry could see the ring. It was a simple silver band with the words I promise engraved on the inside. "I mean I know I'm not much when you could have anyone else but I want you and I hope you want me too," he finished as he was now the one eyeing Harry.

Hating how everything was in Harry's hands right now.

Harry visibly swallowed hard, Zac seeing tears welling up in his eyes as he nodded his head fast.

"I'd be honored to spend the rest of my life with you," Harry spoke and again Zac was at ease. His hands moving to get the ring out of the box as he slid it on Harry's hands. Almost surprised at how well it fit because he was afraid he had gotten the wrong size.

"I know it's not the best ring.." Zac started but was stopped by Harry.

"It's perfect now shut up and kiss me," Harry teased and well Zac didn't have to be told twice. He gave Harry what he wanted and leaned in to kiss him.

Feeling at least for now that nothing could touch them or ruin them. They were engaged to be married and they were going to spend forever together.


	11. July 2015: Harry Styles brings new fiancee' Zac Hanson as date to premiere in the first red carpet event for the couple.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You're now my pop star fiancee."

_I got a heart_   
_And I got a soul_   
_Believe me I will use them both_   
_We made a start_   
_Be it a false one, I know_   
_Baby, I don't want to feel alone-"18" by One Direction_

"I'm exhausted," Zac sighed as he collapsed onto the bed in the hotel room he and Harry were staying at. "Yet I'm not sure if I can sleep at the same time. Does that make sense?" he asked not sure if his words even made sense right now.

He felt like all day he had been going on one hundred in preparations for the movie premiere. From getting a few inches taken off his hair to finding the perfect suit with Georgie, even letting his friend pick out a regular tie for him and not a bow tie.

A tie that he had shed the moment they had stepped foot back into their hotel moments before.

"I think it makes sense," Harry said as he moved to lay beside Zac. Both of them looking up at the ceiling. "And to think we have to get up early tomorrow and catch a flight back to California," he continued his words making Zac groan. "I may be nice though and save you the effort of decorating the condo. I'll do it for you while you sleep for days until you're all rested up for that fashion shoot you get to walk in Italy."

"Don't remind me of that," Zac told him as he turned his head to look at Harry. "Just reminds me I'll be away from you again. I wish you could come with me to Italy."

Harry gave Zac a sad smile as he turned his head to look at him, "I wish I could too but we both know I can't," he said before leaning in to kiss Zac softly on the lips. "It's the week my label wants to have meetings about the music and what we're going to for sure do now that the movie stuff is done. Anyway even if I went you'd be too busy being a gorgeous model to entertain your pop star boyfriend."

"Fiancee," Zac corrected as his brown eyes locked with Harry's green. "You're now my pop star fiancee."

"Right," Harry grinned like an idiot, which did funny things to Zac's heart. "Now we've got to try to plan a wedding in the chaos of our lives," he spoke as if he was just now realizing that.

But despite his words his smile never faltered, which let Zac know that somehow Harry didn't mind it. Harry was all for planning a wedding in their crazy life.

"So you're not going to get cold feet knowing that?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow. A small part of him just wanting to hear Harry say it because he seemed to live on constant validation from the other man.

Harry was the opposite of any other lover he had. Most especially his last one and he hated that now even after a year and a half with Harry he was still comparing him to Hayes. A woman who he now hadn't seen in some time.

Zac being forever thankful that Simon had gotten her pregnant just a few months back because her pregnancy made it to where she wasn't doing fashion shows as much and there was even rumors amongst different modeling circles as well as the media that once she had her baby she was going to retire.

Zac could only be so lucky.

Shaking his head Harry still kept his smile, "Never getting cold feet," he spoke with a dreamy sigh. "I can't wait to be your husband one day Zachary," he muttered before leaning in to kiss him again.

This kiss being long and deep. Zac almost losing himself in the kiss and feeling an ache when Harry pulled away.

His eyebrow raising as he looked over at Harry. Wondering why he had ruined a perfectly good kiss for.

"You know," Harry started as his smile turned into a smirk. "We never really have gotten to celebrate our engagement properly," he said his voice going low and Zac's cock seemed to twitch at that.

Both his brain and his cock getting the meaning of Harry's words at the same time it seemed.

"And just what do you suggest we do about that Harold?" he asked using a nickname he used on Harry every once in a while.

Even if Harry's name wasn't Harold. He was just plain old Harry.

Harry's smirk seemed to grow at Zac's question, "I was thinking we could make love," he whispered and before Zac could say anything else Harry was kissing him again.

Zac's eyes falling shut as he kissed Harry back. Hoping his kiss was enough to let Harry knew he was fine with that idea.

He'd never turn down making love to Harry.

* * *

 

Laying next to Harry after they had finished having sex, Zac held the other boy in his arm. Feeling a shiver run down his spine as Harry kept tracing a heart on Zac's chest with his finger. Both of them or well Zac assumed he looked as exhausted as Harry did too.

But even with their exhaustion they still weren't asleep yet and their flight back home tomorrow was going to be a bitch to get up for.

Zac swearing that despite his distaste for coffee he'd probably have to drink it himself just to survive.

"I was thinking," Harry started breaking the silence in the room. "When we get back home we should both get tattoos."

"Tattoos?" Zac questioned because he had never had a tattoo before. Wasn't sure his modeling agency would be too fond of him with one either.

But if Harry wanted tattoos then he'd get one for him. Because like he had known for a while now he'd do anything Harry asked of him. It was just the way his world was and had been since Harry walked into it.

Harry nodded his head as he left a small kiss on the same spot he'd been tracing with his finger tip. "Small half hearts on our chest," he told him sounding sure in his words. "That way even when we're apart we will have a reminder of each other. I mean I'll have the ring as well but I want you to have something other than the spank bank images I give you before one of us leaves the other for awhile."

Laughing Zac pulled Harry closer, "I think we can work something out," he said knowing they'd do it. They always found a way to do anything they wanted in the end.

The tattoos would be something they'd figure out as well.

"For now can we sleep though?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow. "We both know if we don't sleep the trip back home tomorrow will suck."

Harry let out a dramatic sigh, though Zac knew he was only teasing him.

"Fine, if sleeping beauty needs his sleep we will sleep," he said before leaving one last kiss on Zac's chest.Causing Zac to shiver some.

Closing his eyes though he just listened to the silence of the room. Hearing when Harry drifted off beside him and Zac was certain that was the best soundtrack he had ever had when trying to go to sleep. The sound of Harry's soft breathing even if he did let an occasional snore out.

Though Harry's snoring was nowhere near as bad as Zac's own. It was probably a good thing it was Harry who had fallen asleep first then.

Zac not even sure why it was so hard for his brain to shut down tonight as well as hoping this wasn't a bad omen of some sorts.

Not that Zac believed in bad omens or anything. He wasn't religious really or even mystical either if that was the term for it.


	12. November 2016: Are Zac and Harry on the rocks? Sources say they are as they spend anniversary apart thanks to Harry's tour.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Yeah well, you just need to tell life to fuck off," Avery told him her words making both him and Jessica laugh.

_I know you said that you don't like it complicated_   
_That we should try to keep it simple_   
_But love is never ever simple no-"Clouds" by One Direction_

Huffing, Zac threw the magazine that he was reading down on the coffee shop table. Not missing it when his sisters who were seated across from him jumped slightly. Both of them probably startled by his outburst.

"You okay?" Jessica asked obviously biting the bullet for the both of them and deciding to ask the question they both wanted to know.

Zac shook his head as he pointed at the magazine, "I'll never be okay as long as tabloids keep writing trash," he sneered feeling fed up with the fact that all the magazines kept reporting on how Zac and Harry must be broken up because they didn't spend their anniversary together.

Harry having spent it in some city in North Carolina while Zac had been home in Tulsa celebrating the holiday with his family.

He would have loved to spend the holiday and his anniversary with the man who he was still engaged too but it wasn't in the cards this year.

Just like the wedding they had hoped to have this year wasn't in the cards either thanks to Harry's label wanting him to tour most of the year before going into the studio sometime next year to start his second album.

Both of them hoping next year would be when they could finally have the wedding they had been trying to plan for a year now.

Even more so as some of their friends and family had beat them to the altar. Like Zac's sister Avery who was now married to one of Harry's friends Niall. 

A friend that Harry had met on his first tour and who he had introduced Avery too once they had gotten back from the trip in which they themselves had gotten engaged. Avery and Niall having hit it off fast.

Fast enough that they were engaged three months in and had gotten married February of this year in a small wedding that had taken place in Colorado where Niall had been raised. Both of them deciding to make a home and life in California where they now lived.

Zac also knew Taylor was contemplating asking Georgie to take the next step as well and he swore if another one of his siblings beat him to getting married he would kill someone.

Which would be the last thing he needed only because it would put a damper on ever getting to marry Harry because he'd be in jail.

Avery frowned at Zac's words, reaching for her coffee which she took a sip from. "I think you should just go visit Harry on tour. Thanksgiving is over and he has another week left until he is home and you just need to get laid or something."

Blushing at Avery's words Zac shook his head, "I don't need to get laid," he spoke though he knew his words were a lie. He did need something other than his hand.

But like Avery said Harry would be home in a week. Zac almost thankful his tour wouldn't go past Christmas because the last thing he wanted was to spend more holidays away from his boyfriend.

"I can't go anyway," Zac added on as a frown somehow worked its way onto his face. "I have a shoot here tomorrow that is supposed to last a few days. It's for some new swimwear line and they have so many pictures they want to take with various models and life is demanding and keeping me away from the man I love."

"Yeah well, you just need to tell life to fuck off," Avery told him her words making both him and Jessica laugh.

The tension in him easing and things seemed to go fairly smoothly after that. The rest of his breakfast with his sisters seeming to fly by.

* * *

 

"Why are you browsing fan sites for Harry?" Taylor asked with a quirked eyebrow as they sat side by side on Taylor and Georgie's couch. Zac having come over because Taylor had a rare night off from filming and apparently he was lonely.

Having begged for his brother's company. But Zac knew he wasn't much company, not since he'd been browsing fan twitter accounts on his phone for Harry.

A habit he had picked up since tour started and something he hadn't done today. Hadn't really felt the need too at breakfast with his sisters but then around lunch time he had felt that urge. Just to see what Harry was doing since it was an off day for him and he hadn't called him once which was unusual.

Harry was good at calling on his off days.

"Because he's been hanging out with his opening act today and all the update accounts have the pictures," Zac snapped with a roll of his eyes. "He said last week that Kellen was getting on his nerves and now today it's like he is stuck up his ass."

"And you sound jealous," Taylor observed but Zac knew it didn't take a rocket scientist to know he was upset.

"I am," Zac admitted as he held his phone out for Taylor to see the pictures of Harry and Kellen out at dinner in some swanky New York restaurant. "It looks like a romantic dinner date. My fiancee is having a romantic dinner date with a hot man and he hasn't once called me today to see how I am."

Taylor rolled his eyes like he thought Zac was crazy and maybe Zac was crazy. Maybe he was out of his mind crazy but he hated seeing these pictures and not knowing the context.

"How about we go out?" Taylor finally suggested. "Maybe having alcohol in your system will do you some good or something."

Zac made a face at that, not sure if alcohol would really do him any good but what else was there to do? The other alternative was moping like an idiot and he didn't want to do that at all.

"Fine," Zac agreed not sure if it was the best but in the end if this failed he could blame Taylor.

Blaming Taylor sounded just fine to him in the long run.

Taylor only offered him a smile before standing from the couch. The smile on his brother's face doing nothing to ease his worries at all.

In fact it may have made them worse.

* * *

 

Once he had a few drinks in him, Zac stumbled outside of the club Taylor had taken him too. His phone clutched in his hand as he dialed Harry's number. Letting out a tiny groan when he got his fiancee's voicemail.

"I know you're awake," Zac slurred into the phone after the tone. "You're probably fucking Kellen aren't you?" he asked hating how jealous he sounded to himself. "I hate you right now Harry. I hate you so fucking much," he sighed as he racked a hand through his hair. "Just don't fucking contact me until your tour ends. I don't even want to hear your voice right now."

After saying all that Zac ended the call, putting his phone back in the pocket of his jeans and heading back inside the club. Needing another drink to get rid of the images of Harry and Kellen.

Images that only got worse the more he stewed on everything.

* * *

 

Waking the next morning, Zac let out a groan as his hand went to his temple. His eyes opening but the minute they did he almost wished they hadn't because everything hurt inside his head.

Hell his whole body hurt which he knew was because he was sleeping on Taylor and Georgie's couch. Had came here last night instead of going home because home reminded him of Harry and that was the last thing he had needed.

Though it was the thought of Harry that compelled him to sit up in on the couch. His hand reaching out for his phone because he remembered all of last night surprisingly. Remembered the message he had left Harry and now he felt awful.

Turning his phone on once it was in his hand Zac wasn't surprised to see a notification that he had a voicemail and so he clicked to listen to it. Already knowing or at least suspecting who it was who had called and left a message on his phone.

"I know you said not to contact you until my tour ends," Harry's voice greeted his ears and Zac could tell from the croaks in it that he had been crying when he left it. "But I just need to know if you really hate me?" he questioned and Zac felt his own heartbreak at how sad Harry sounded when he asked that.

It was like he was a child who had just watched his favorite puppy die.

"I..god Kellen means nothing to me Zachary," Harry muttered out through a literal sob. "I love you and please..please call me back when you get this."

Once the voicemail ended Zac knew he should have called Harry back immediately but instead he laid the phone down on the table. Knowing deep in his heart it wasn't Harry he hated.

He hated himself for what he had said last night and he hated himself for being so paranoid. Hated that he kept judging Harry with Hayes' past mistakes even after three years with Harry.


	13. December 2016: Harry comes back home to an icy airport reunion with Zac. Sources claim it's close to being over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I can't do this anymore Zac," Harry spoke being the first one to break it seemed and his words unsettled Zac.

_I walked the streets all day_   
_Running with the thieves_   
_'Cause you left me in the hallway_   
_Give me some more_   
_Just take the pain away-"Meet Me In The Hallway" by Harry Styles_

Zac made a face as he sat silently next to Harry on the couch. Neither of them having said anything since Harry had came home.

The ride from the airport had been silent and now hours later things were still silent. Both of them being stubborn and refusing to break and god how Zac wanted too.

All he wanted to do was apologize to Harry for the damn phone call a week ago now but he couldn't. He had too much pride it seemed. That or he was just a coward anyway.

A coward who hadn't even had the nerve to call Harry back after Harry had left him a voicemail, practically begging him to do just that.

Harry let out a sigh as he turned to face Zac. Zac wondering if he had felt the weight of his stare and that was why he had moved to look at him.

"I can't do this anymore Zac," Harry spoke being the first one to break it seemed and his words unsettled Zac. "I hate walking on eggshells around you. Feeling like one wrong thing is going set you off into a tirade because you supposedly hate me."

As his cheeks got hot, Zac moved his head as he looked away from Harry.

"I don't hate you," he admitted softly. "I hate myself for leaving that message. I was just drunk and pissed because you had been with Kellen all day that day. Then you two have this weird romantic looking dinner together and my mind just went places."

"Your mind went places because you don't trust me," Harry spat out as he shook his head. Zac hating the look of hurt that was written as plain as day on his face. "We've been together for three years and you don't trust me. It's going to be lovely when we get married," he said as he stood from the couch, gathering the containers that had housed their leftover Thai food.

"Marriage is supposed to be about trust and you can't even fucking trust me Zachary."

Scoffing Zac stood up as well, following behind Harry who headed into the kitchen to throw their trash away.

"So if you were in my shoes you would have been okay with that?" Zac countered his tone getting just as angry as Harry's was and this wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want an argument on Harry's first day back.

What he had wanted was a nice night in and maybe some sex but he had fucked that up when he got drunk and left the damn voicemail that was still haunting him a week later.

He should have just never gotten drunk. He swore now he would have been better off suffering sober.

Harry turned to face Zac after he had thrown the containers away, "I would have been okay," he answered him sounding like he meant it. "I love you enough to trust that you wouldn't cheat on me. But you can't give me that because you don't love me that much."

Zac wanted to open his mouth to rebuke that comment. Tell Harry that wasn't true only because it sounded like Harry was saying Zac didn't love him at all and he did.

Just, maybe Harry was right and he didn't love him enough to trust him.

Which proved that Harry was right. Their marriage was going to be lovely, in the way that meant it was going to be doomed.

"So what do we do then Harry?" Zac asked with a raised eyebrow. Hating the feeling that was growing in his stomach.

It was one that he had when it was nearing the end of his relationship with Hayes and he didn't want that here. He didn't want to lose Harry.

All he wanted was to erase leaving that damn message and marry the man in front of him. Maybe try to work on his trust issues too.

Harry looked away from Zac, a hand raking through his hair. "Maybe...maybe we should call it off," he stated so soft that Zac almost hadn't heard him but he had.

He heard and he wasn't sure if Harry meant the wedding or the relationship itself. Was tonight really going to be the end of the relationship he had with a man he swore he could still see himself spending forever with?

Despite their hectic lifestyle and everything, he still wanted forever damn it. 

He didn't want it to all end here in their kitchen after Harry had thrown away their take out containers.

"The engagement?" Zac asked almost afraid of Harry's answer and the fear was apparent in his voice too.

Rolling his eyes Harry shook his head before once again raking a hand through his hair, "Yes, the engagement," he said with a nod of his head. "Though maybe breaking up would be good for us too or taking a break or something."

"And what exactly does taking a break entail?" Zac asked another question, feeling his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

Something he hated because it reminded him he was alive when he'd much rather be dead. How could he go on living if he lost the one thing that made everything worth it to him?

Harry shrugged seeming to avoid Zac's gaze. "Not doing couple stuff. I'll sleep in the guest room and we won't kiss or have sex. We'll just be platonic until we figure things out...until we decide if we want it to end or if we want to stay together."

Zac swallowed hard at Harry's words.

He wasn't sure he liked what Harry was saying but this, it seemed better than just ending it altogether. At least he'd have Harry without having him.

Harry would still be in this house and he'd still see him. Even if he couldn't touch him.

"And what about seeing other people on this break?" Zac questioned as a lump formed in his throat. "I really don't want a Ross and Rachel situation here where one of us considers it done done and the other doesn't and the one who doesn't freaks out when the one who does sleeps with someone else."

"No one else," Harry answered quicker than Zac had expected but his answer set Zac at ease some. "It wouldn't be fair to mess around with someone else while trying to figure out where we stand."

Nodding his head Zac just stood where he was for the longest time as did Harry. Harry finally being the first to move, saying something about wanting to go to bed and so Zac let him go.

Only waiting until Harry was gone to cry. His body somehow falling to the floor as he brought his knees to his chest, wishing he could take pain medicine or something for the pain he felt.

Because fuck did his chest hurt in ways it never had before. The ache almost hard to describe.

An ache that was there because he was afraid that in the end, things may not be fixable and the last thing he wanted was to lose Harry.

He didn't want Harry to just so simply walk out of his life one day if they couldn't fix things. The both of them becoming strangers like exes always did.

He wanted this to work and he wanted to marry the man who was now going to be sleeping in the guest room instead of beside him for however long it took to figure shit out.

* * *

 

Zac wasn't sure how long he had stayed on the floor but eventually he wiped at his eyes. Forcing himself to stand up and head upstairs.

Pausing only slightly when he reached the top, hearing moans coming from the guest room which he guessed now for the time being was just Harry's room.

Raising an eyebrow he let himself walk towards the door which he opened a crack. Not sure why he was surprised at the sight of Harry getting off. After all he was moaning and moans only meant one thing...usually.

But the sight hurt Zac more than it should have because he knew he couldn't go in and touch him. Couldn't go over and suck him off no matter how much he wanted too.

Harry was now off limits to him thanks to this break they were now on.

Shaking his head Zac slowly turned on his heel, heading towards his room. His own cock now having gotten hard just from seeing Harry jerking off and he knew he'd have to do the same.

He'd have to jerk off before going to sleep and all the while he'd be wishing it were Harry he was having sex with instead of his own god damn hand.

He had gotten tired of his hand while Harry was away and he had hoped to not have to use it with him back.

But his drunken mouth, leaving that voicemail had ruined everything.


	14. February 2017: Things between Zac and Harry are still frosty as they are set to spend Valentine's day apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Both of them willing to go down with a sinking ship.

_The fridge light washes this room white_  
_Moon dances over your good side_  
_This was all we used to need_  
_Tongue-tied like we've never known_  
_Telling those stories we already told_  
_'Cause we don't say what we really mean_  
  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're just two ghosts standing in the place of you and me_  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're not who we used to be_  
_We're just two ghosts swimming in a glass half empty_  
_Trying to remember how it feels to have a heartbeat-"Two Ghosts" by Harry Styles_

Zac frowned as he looked over and out of his room as he packed his suitcase, getting ready to head to New York were he was doing a shoot. One that would land him a highly coveted magazine cover.

As well as a shoot that involved the newest up and coming female model, Candy Fitzgerald. A girl who Zac knew some people within the business speculated was coming after Hayes' title which cracked him up because his ex was no one to attain to be like.

She was a cold hearted bitch who didn't care who she hurt and Zac was still reeling from the number she had done on him and that had been years ago now.

Yet somehow she was finding ways to ruin Zac. She had made it to where Zac didn't trust Harry and that was why he was still here in a relationship that was falling apart and had been since December. Neither Zac nor Harry throwing the towel in because they were stubborn.

They were so fucking stubborn.

So, Zac knew while he was gone for his shoot it'd be best to ignore Candy when they were together. The last thing he needed was another Hayes somehow in his life.

Shaking his head Zac went back to packing his things, hating that all he really wanted was Harry to come in here and stop him from going. Tell him it was crazy that he had taken this job because it meant they wouldn't get to spend Valentine's day together.

Then again if he were here they might not get to do that. Harry was back in the studio, working away on his second album or trying too.

From the rare times that he and Harry had conversations that were more than just one word conversations he knew Harry was struggling to write. Knew Harry was blocked somehow.

It was something that made Zac feel guilty because he blamed himself for that. Figured it was the growing distance between them that was making Harry's writing hard and it could be.

Zac wasn't a writer but he knew that sometimes your emotions could play a part in that and Harry's had to be as fucked up as Zac's even if Harry was being good at hiding how he felt.

Zac only really knowing Harry was taking this hard because Georgie told him. Georgie bless her soul, having to take neutral ground during these hard times.

Though sometimes she did seem to blame Zac more which was fair. If he had trusted Harry and hadn't left that voicemail they may not even be arguing. They may even be married by now instead of with an engagement that was called off.

"Are you okay?" a voice spoke and Zac jumped as he turned to look back at the door. Surprised to see Harry but maybe his thoughts of Harry had conjured the boy.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Zac asked as he turned away from Harry to go back to packing. But as he spoke he knew his voice betrayed him.

It sounded like he wasn't okay and Harry would know.

"You're just not packing as fast as you normally do," Harry stated and Zac rolled his eyes before looking back at his boyfriend, if he could even call Harry that anymore.

Were they boyfriends still if they hadn't had a proper conversation in two months and hadn't kissed or fucked in just as long as well.

Zac didn't think so but maybe Harry did. They hadn't properly talked about what they were because it seemed they both liked to avoid talking about their big issues. They both were just comfortable being stuck in whatever rut they were in.

Both of them willing to go down with a sinking ship.

Zac let out a strangled laugh, "I'm just dreading the flight," he shrugged as he looked back at Harry. A small sigh leaving his lips. "Why do you even care if I'm not okay or that I'm packing slow?" he asked not sure why he had.

He also wasn't sure he wanted to hear Harry's answer either because sometimes it was best not to know things.

"I just do," Harry answered as he shrugged as well. Zac not even sure if he believed at all that Harry even cared.

If he truly cared about Zac he was doing a shit job in showing it lately. Then again Zac was just as guilty because he was doing a shit job at showing he cared about Harry as well. Lately, it was almost like they were just two ghosts occupying the same house.

"You do?" Zac questioned hating the way his voice cracked at that. Hated the way his eyes were starting to sting because he had tears welling up in them. "You actually care? Because lately it seems like neither of us do and we're just two ghosts who occupy the same damn space."

Harry visibly swallowed hard at that and Zac knew his words got to the other man. He had finally hit something in Harry that hurt.

Which made him feel almost accomplished..almost.

"Of course I fucking care," Harry told him with a harshness to his voice. "I'm never not going to care about you or even us," he said as a frown formed on his lips and whatever accomplished feeling Zac had, left him.

Because he hadn't wanted to hurt Harry that much. He hadn't wanted to make him sad but again that was another thing they were doing.

They were just constantly making each other sad and it sucked. Everything sucked lately.

"If you care then why are we still in this rut?" Zac asked before he could stop himself and he wished he had stopped himself.

Knew in his gut that was the wrong thing to say but when had he ever said the right thing? Especially here in the last few months.

Harry laughed though it was a sarcastic one, "So this is all on me?" he asked him with an accusing tone. "I'm the only one half assing everything?" he asked and again there was that damn accusing tone and this time Zac blushed.

Diverting his gaze away from Harry, Zac moved to sit down on his bed. Leaving his suitcase open and half unpacked. He could finish packing later after Harry left.

"No," he muttered out with a shake of his head. Admitting out loud that he too was to blame. "I know I'm just as guilty H," he spoke as the tears that were in his eyes finally came out. Zac hating that he was crying because he didn't want that, not right now.

"Well at least you know you are just as guilty," Harry told him as he walked just a bit farther into Zac's room. "But since you want to talk about this now, how do you think we should get out of this rut? I mean we have the same issues. Your trust hasn't grown and I'm still hurt and not sure how to show you that I love you so much that I'm not going to fuck everything up."

Zac let out another sigh, this one feeling heavy as he reached up to wipe at his eyes.

"We could break up," he suggested hating that he was the one saying it because wasn't he the one who had wanted to hang on?

Was it bad he didn't even remember anymore who had wanted to hang on and who hadn't?

"No," Harry stated and this time it was Harry who was adamant that they weren't going to end. "We'll....we'll talk about things when you get back from New York and try to work on stuff," he spoke as he walked to where Zac was, bending down in front of him.

Zac hating the tiny smile that formed on his own face when Harry took his hands in his own but it was hard not to smile. His boyfriend was finally showing him affection even if it was just a small thing.

It felt like a baby step in the right direction though.

"That sounds good to me," Zac told him because the truth was he really didn't want to break up either. He wanted to fix them if they could.

Would love to get back to Harry wearing his engagement ring even. Though Zac felt that might take a bit longer but it could happen.

He was feeling just a tad hopeful, maybe too hopeful but Harry was holding his hand and he had been touch starved, so he was allowed some hope.

Even if majority of his hope got dashed eventually.

Before he could say more Harry leaned in to leave a brief kiss on his lips before pulling away, standing up and leaving the room. Zac's smile growing some despite the fact that he knew he had to finish packing.

He half wondered if it was too soon to start a mental countdown until the day he was back in California with Harry. He hadn't even left yet so it probably was too soon.


	15. February 2017: Does Zac Want Candy? The Pair Were Spotted Having Drinks At New York's Hottest Night Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Just like you need to shower. You smell like a bar....and something else that I should know but don't."

_Couldn't take you home to mother in a skirt that short_   
_But I think that's what I like about it_   
  
_She's an angel_   
_Only angel_   
_She's an angel_   
_My only angel_   
  
_I must admit I thought I'd like to make you mine_   
_As I went about my business through the warning signs_   
_End up meeting in the hallway every single time_   
_And there's nothing we can do about it_   
_Told it to her brother and she told it to me_   
_That she's gonna be an angel, just you wait and see_   
_When it turns out she's a devil in between the sheets-"Only Angel" by Harry Styles_

Swallowing hard as he sat at the bar with Candy, Zac looked down at her hand which was resting against his thigh. He knew he should reach down and move it but well maybe he liked the feeling of it there or maybe he was just a bit too drunk.

It was Valentine's Day after all and he had a long shoot today with Candy, both of them dressed in nothing but their underwear since this was an ad for an underwear magazine. So he maybe kind of liked what he saw in the younger blonde who had done nothing but flirt with him all day.

Which was more than Harry had done today. The man he was supposedly going to work things out with hadn't even called him today, something Zac found fucked up because wasn't it Harry who had been adamant the day before he left in saying they'd try.

Didn't trying mean getting in contact with your significant other on holidays like Valentine's Day?

Zac guessed in Harry's world that wasn't the case and so here he was alone drinking and with Candy who clearly wanted him and maybe it wasn't who he really wanted. But the situation did ease his hurt and loneliness and made him feel semi wanted.

"You know," Candy spoke as she leaned in closer to Zac, her hand going farther up his thigh. "I've had such a huge crush on you for ages," she revealed and her words almost reminded him of that first night with Harry.

The thought alone being enough to get his dick hard as he remembered that poster Harry had on his bedroom wall. A poster that didn't hang up in their house anywhere but he knew Harry still had it because he had once found it in the back of their closet when he had been cleaning.

"Oh really?" Zac questioned as he pasted on a smile, leaning into Candy as well. Hating the way that the smell of her perfume did nothing to kill the arousal that had built inside of him at the old memory of his first night with Harry. "I'm pretty sure I'm older than you," he told her knowing she was younger than Harry even.

She had just turned twenty a few months back and being with her would be like robbing the cradle. More so than what it felt he was already doing with Harry half the time.

"And you're older than your fiancee too aren't you?" Candy countered as her hand went even higher on Zac's thigh. High enough that her fingers were resting on his erection and fuck he wanted her.

He didn't care about age or even Harry in this very moment. All he cared about was Candy and the fact that someone wanted him and was actually showing that they wanted him.

It'd been so long and his hand was getting kind of old as the only form of contact that he'd had.

"Is it true you two are in the process of breaking up?" Candy asked and this time as she spoke she let her hand fully cup his erection. His cock growing a bit harder at the feel of her hand around him, through his jeans.

That and the way she was slowly starting to message him some.

"Maybe," Zac answered not sure what else he could say. Because in the end he didn't know. "I'm not sure of much anymore when it comes to him or us."

Smirking Candy moved her hand away from his crotch, "Well, then how about I give you something to be sure of...at least with us," she muttered as she locked eyes with him before standing from the chair she was seated in. "This club has a private bathroom we could use," she told him and Zac almost wanted to ask her how she knew.

As well as turn her down because this was wrong. A cheap hook up in a bathroom of a club but then again he still wanted her and he was going to take her.

Regardless of how wrong everything was.

It was that thought that lead him to stand up and follow her as she lead the way to the bathroom. Zac staying silent the whole time.

Only letting out a grunt once they were in the bathroom and Candy pushed him against the closed door. Her lips crashing against his in a very hungry, yet also very drunk kiss. His hands going to rest at her waist as his eyes fell shut.

If he pretended just right he could almost pretend she was Harry. No matter how much more softer she was..how much more feminine she was.

Moaning when Candy's hand went back to his crotch, Zac slowly pushed into her hand slightly. Breaking the kiss as he looked down at her. Seeing nothing but lust in her eyes and again he knew he should stop things but he didn't.

Instead he only gave Candy a soft, tiny smirk before kissing her again and this time he was the one who took control. Backing away from the door as he lead her to a sink. Feeling her somehow maneuver herself up once they reached it and once she was up his hand went to her thigh.

Slipping up and under her skirt quickly like he was on a mission and he was. He was on a mission to get fucked which was why he pushed her panties to the side just as quick. His finger slowly slipping into her wetness, a moan coming out of her now.

A sound he was sure he hadn't caused from another person in months. 

After all the last time he had sex with Harry was last year before Harry had left to go on tour.

"You like this?" Zac asked into the kiss as he began to work a finger inside of her. Fucking her with it slowly, wanting to make her get worked up.

Get even wetter than what she already was.

Candy nodded her head as she pulled away from the kiss, her hips moving with his finger now. "Think I'd like it even better if you were fucking me," she muttered out as she let her hands work on his jeans.

Zac listening as she undid them before pushing them and his boxers down. Leaving him half naked and feeling only a tiny bit exposed.

"You think you can fuck me?" Candy questioned him her voice turning seductive as her hand wrapped around his cock. Stroking him softly, in a way that proved that no matter how much he wanted the upper hand in this situation she still had it.

She always had it.

"I think I can," Zac answered as he let his finger slip out of her which caused her to whine, just a bit. A whine that died down when Zac moved so that he was at her entrance.

A loud moan coming out of him as Candy's hands went to his ass, pushing him inside of her. Proving that she was just as eager as him to fuck and god that thought alone was enough to make Zac start moving inside of her. Not even caring about being gentle.

It'd been entirely too long since he was inside of someone like this. Entirely too long since someone eagerly wanted to fuck him.

"Fuck, Candy," Zac muttered out as he let his hands rest on her waist as she began to match his movements. "You feel so good," he sighed out as he moved to let his lips go to her neck. His eyes falling shut because the last thing he wanted to see was a reflection of himself in the mirror as he fucked her.

Afraid that if he saw it, he'd actually feel guilty then and call everything off before he got to get off.

* * *

Making it back to the condo Zac slipped out of the taxi he had taken. Heading inside of the building where his shared condo with Harry was. The place where he had once asked the other man to marry him. A wedding that would probably never happen now.

Especially if Harry knew what he had just done tonight. That he had sex with someone else.

Then again Harry may not have cared. Because he didn't care enough today to even contact Zac just to wish him a Happy Valentine's Day. Something Zac knew he was probably taking out of proportion because usually he hated the holiday but well it would have showed Harry actually meant it when he said they'd try.

Shaking his head Zac just walked to the elevator. Pressing the button and when the doors opened he stepped in, hitting the button for his floor and just taking in the silence on the short trip up to the floor the condo was on.

Getting off the elevator when he reached his floor Zac went down to the door, reaching into his pocket for the key. Soon letting himself in and cutting on the light. His whole body soon freezing though after the light was on when he saw a body asleep on the couch and not just any body.

Harry was asleep on the couch.

Raising an eyebrow Zac finally forced himself to walk over to the couch, bending down to Harry's level as his hand ran through his hair. An action that woke Harry up, his eyes blinking for several minutes as he looked up at Zac.

"Surprise," Harry spoke softly a sleepy smile on his lips. A smile that brought an immediate guilt onto Zac as he looked down at the man he loved. The man he had just betrayed. "I...I know you've obviously had a late work day or night or whatever but I...I just had to come and see you."

"Well I am surprised," Zac told him watching as Harry slowly sat up some, Zac moving to sit down on the couch once the space was available. "I wasn't expecting this."

Harry kept his smile as a blush rose onto his cheeks, "I wasn't sure I'd be able to do this. But I jumped through some hoops and was able too. I didn't...I don't want to wait until you get back to California to try to fix us and I know it's way after Valentine's Day but I kind of want to start fixing us now. It's one reason why I came all this way to see you. That and what kind of fiancee would I be if I didn't see you for this holiday?"

Swallowing hard Zac prayed to god that his guilt didn't show. Because now it almost made sense why Harry hadn't contacted him today. He had probably been traveling.

"Fiancee?" Zac questioned his voice squeaking some...just a bit. Enough that he noticed but again he prayed that Harry didn't. "Does that mean the engagement is back on then? That this break between us is through?"

"It was through the minute I said we'd try once you got back home to California," Harry sighed as he slowly put his hand up as well. Revealing the engagement ring on his finger. A ring that he had taken off the day after their big fight back in December. "And yeah, the engagement is back on. I want to marry you Zac," he said sounding so sure of his words.

All of this making Zac feel like the lowest form of scum to exist.

"I mean if you still want me," Harry spoke not sounding so sure of his words now.

"Of course I still want you," Zac told him before he could even think about it. His wanting Harry was something that just was. "I'm never going to not want you," he admitted. 

Harry only smiled more then, his hand reaching out for Zac's then and Zac let him take it. "Good, because there for a second I was afraid you didn't. Something seemed off with you."

"Nothing's off," Zac lied as he slowly squeezed Harry's hand. Hating himself for the lie but there was no way he could tell Harry that just an hour ago he was having sex with Candy in a bathroom. "I'm still surprised you are here is all."

"Well, don't die from shock on me," Harry told him softly as he leaned in some to leave a kiss on Zac's cheek and Zac hoped that Harry didn't smell Candy's perfume on him. "I'd love to have you alive tomorrow so I can wine and dine and seduce you since I didn't get to do that today. I made us reservations at a nice restaurant."

Again Zac swallowed hard, "You didn't have too."

"But I wanted too," Harry smiled before leaving another kiss on his cheek. "Just like you need to shower. You smell like a bar....and something else that I should know but don't."

Blushing at Harry's words, Zac stood from the couch, "I...a few of the other models and I went out after the shoot," he confessed and this time it was a half lie.

It was only just him and Candy.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me," Harry told him through a yawn as he too stood from the couch. "Just go and shower then come and join me in bed," he said before turning and leaving.

Zac letting his eyes fall shut briefly once Harry was out of site and he half wished Harry didn't trust him so much. But he did, that much was obvious from the last things he had said.

He trusted Zac so much and had from day one and now Zac had destroyed it..or would once the truth came out. Zac knowing it would despite the fact that he never wanted to tell him.

Didn't plan on telling him anytime soon.


	16. February 2017: Harry and Zac spotted having a fancy dinner. Could they be working things out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "I'll keep silent only if you do something for me first," Candy sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

_Sweet creature_   
_Running through the garden, oh, where nothing bothered us_   
_But we're still young_   
_I always think about you and how we don't speak enough_   
  
_And ohhhh, we started_   
_Two hearts in one home_   
_I know it's hard, we argue_   
_We're both stubborn, I know-"Sweet Creature" by Harry Styles_

"So you're fiancee is in town?" Candy questioned Zac once they were both alone getting changed back into their clothes. The shoot today having been much shorter than the one yesterday. 

Something Zac was thankful for because he didn't want to be alone with Candy for longer than he had to be. 

Just being around her was enough to make him once again feel horrible. He had enough of that when he was with Harry by himself.

"He seemed so unaware as he sat in a chair off to the side watching the shoot," Candy continued in Zac's silence. Her words making him bristle some. "I take it you didn't tell him we slept together."

Shaking his head Zac finished getting dressed, "I'm not going to tell the man I'm engaged too that I cheated on him with someone else last night," he hissed keeping his voice low because he had no clue where Harry was right now.

Didn't want Harry to hear this conversation.

"I could tell him," Candy spoke as a smirk settled itself onto her lips. "Then you'd know for sure just what you and Harry were. Because didn't you say last night you weren't sure? Or maybe that was just a lie to get in my pants..not that you had to lie to do that," she told him as she too finished getting dressed.

Her body automatically moving closer to his.

Zac hating the way that a part of him was slightly turned on by her still. Even after what she had just said and even after knowing Harry was committed to working things out.

Doing his best to glare at her, Zac shook his head, "You're not going to tell him," he told her as he locked eyes with her. "Harry doesn't have to know a thing."

"Oh, so then your words were just something you said to get in my pants," Candy stated like she had her mind made up. Zac knowing that they weren't the truth but she wouldn't believe him in the end.

"I'll keep silent only if you do something for me first," Candy sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. Looking as serious as he was trying to be.

She was probably doing a better job if Zac were honest, because she it seemed would always have the upper hand on him.

"What do I have to do for you?" Zac asked almost afraid of what her stipulation to be silent would be.

He knew deep down it wouldn't be a good one but at this rate he'd sell his soul to the devil to make sure Harry never found out about his slip up.

"Come to my hotel tonight," Candy told him with a knowing look. "I have to have you one more time before we part ways," she smirked again though despite her smirk her arms stayed crossed over her chest.

Zac almost wanting to be sick at her stipulation...on what she wanted from him. But he didn't see any other option he had.

It was either have sex with her again tonight or he knew deep in his bones that she'd go and track Harry down. Telling him everything that had happened between them.

"Fine," Zac relented as he looked away from her, running a hand through his hair. "But it's going to be late because Harry and I have plans," he said not even sure now if he could make it through dinner and whatever else Harry wanted to do.

How could he even walk out of this changing room and face Harry knowing he'd be fucking Candy again before the night was through?

He wasn't sure he could even if he knew he had too.

Candy shrugged her shoulders, "Just as long as you come in the end," she told him and Zac knew just from the tone she used she didn't mean that so innocently.

Staying silent he watched as she finally left and once she was gone that's when he left the room too. Deciding to track down Harry so they could head back to their condo and get ready for the night.

Zac hating that he wasn't as enthused by the idea now since he knew after, some time tonight he'd be sneaking off to go and see Candy.

This wasn't how he wanted to to start fixing things with Harry but maybe this was destined to happen since he was starting off with a huge secret anyway.

But if the truth came out Zac knew there'd be no fixing things. Harry would break up with him and he didn't want that. He wanted to keep Harry and to marry Harry, no matter what.

* * *

"We should do this more often," Harry sighed contently as he leaned back against Zac. The both of them in the bathtub.

Taking a bath had been Harry's idea after they got back from dinner and Zac had been powerless to resist him. It was always hard to tell Harry no when his lips were attached to Zac's neck.

"Taking baths together?" Zac teased him as he slid his arms around Harry's shoulders. Leaving a light kiss on his head, inhaling his shampoo.

Hating the way his brain wanted to compare Harry's scent to Candy's. Both of them using flowery scents.

"Well, yeah this but also just going out more," Harry said without even turning to look at Zac. "I think once we get back home to California we should somehow make a way to have a date night once a week. You and I just reconnecting like we did when we first met."

"And what about when we're both away for awhile?"

Harry seemed to pause at that Zac knowing he was truly considering what was said. 

"Then we'll still find a way somehow...I think we should make a two week rule," Harry said finally turning his head some to look at Zac. "We don't ever go two weeks without seeing each other. It's what the Beckham's do supposedly."

"I think that works for me," Zac agreed knowing the two week rule seemed like it could work. Especially since up until now they hadn't really had any rules.

They'd just go without seeing each other until they were done with their work commitments no matter how long the time apart was.

After agreeing to what Harry said, things fell silent between them. Both of them staying in the bathtub until the water was almost cold.

Zac shivering just a bit once he was out and had a towel wrapped around his waist.

"You cold?" Harry asked his voice dropping to his low seductive one. Zac raising his head to look at Harry who was also now clad in just a towel, his body much closer to Zac's then what it had been before. "Because if so I think I know a way to fix that," he spoke softly.

Not even giving Zac time to reply before his lips were on Zac's. Zac feeling his eyes flutter shut as he kissed Harry back almost eagerly. A moan slipping out of his mouth and into Harry's when Harry's hands went to rest on his waist.

The touch leaving Zac feeling like his body was on fire. A good kind of fire but maybe he also deserved the bad too given what he had done and the secrets he was keeping from Harry.

Pulling away from the kiss slowly, Zac just eyed Harry briefly before smirking.

"How do you plan on fixing me being cold?" he asked deciding to play dumb. "I'm not sure I can think of any ways off the top of my head."

Harry returned Zac's smirk, "If you're that dense then I don't think you really deserve what I want to do," he retorted playfully before moving away and leaving the bathroom.

Zac trailing behind him like a puppy because fuck he wanted it. Even if he knew he truly really didn't deserve what Harry had in mind.

What he did deserve was never to be touched by Harry again but he wasn't going to say that out loud. That would lead to do a discussion he didn't want to have right now.

"I'm not that dense," Zac finally spoke when they reached the bedroom. Harry turning to face him after he spoke. "So I think I do deserve what you want to do," he continued as he walked to where Harry was. 

His hands falling down as he let the towel he had on fall off. Leaving him completely naked and half hard in front of Harry.

"Please help me out here," Zac pleaded his voice going all soft and needy.

But he wasn't embarrassed by it in the slightest. 

Why should he be embarrassed that he needed his fiancee to give him relief sexually? It had been months since Harry had even touched him sexually.

Even if it hadn't been months since Zac was last touched sexually. Hell, it hadn't even been twenty-four hours.

Harry just looked at Zac skeptically for long enough that Zac was afraid he wouldn't give in. He wouldn't give him what he wanted.

"What's the special word Zachary?" Harry asked as he reached down letting his own towel drop to the floor. Zac being unable to stop it when his eyes went down Harry's body.

He was so beautiful that sometimes even now after all these years Zac had trouble processing why Harry had wanted him.

He was eight almost nine years older than Harry and the boy could have went for anyone he wanted. Especially someone closer to his age and yet he had chosen Zac.

He still choose Zac after everything in the end....or he would until he knew the truth about what Zac was.

That Zac was a cheater. He had turned into what he hated about Hayes.

In the end it hadn't been Harry who had become Hayes. It was him.

"Please," Zac squeaked out finally as he came out of his thoughts. Watching as Harry dropped to his knees in front of him and if Zac was going to say anything else it died on his lips when Harry's mouth wrapped around his cock. The warm wetness feeling so good.

All Zac was really capable of then was moaning, his hand going down to tangle in Harry's hair as the other man started to bob his head up and down. His mouth working Zac's cock just like he knew how too.

Knowing what Zac liked because three years together could teach a person a lot about another person's body.

Before he could reach his end which had been fast approaching, Harry moved his mouth off Zac's cock. Causing Zac to let out a whine at the loss of contact.

"Don't whine," Harry reprimanded him as he stood up with a shake of his head. "I don't want you coming in my mouth," he said and just the way he said. It sounded so filthy to Zac.

Filthy enough that Zac swore he almost could have came on the spot but lucky for him and Harry he didn't.

"And where do you want me coming?" Zac questioned with a raised eyebrow following Harry as Harry walked to the bed.

Both of them moving to lay down and Harry didn't respond at first. Instead he let his hand go around Zac's cock, stroking him softly.

"In my ass," Harry finally revealed and again he sounded so fucking filthy with the words he said. "I want to make love to you Zachary. Show you how much I missed your body and just sex with you in general."

Zac nodded his head not sure if he could speak right now. Something Harry must have sensed because he leaned in and kissed Zac again. His hand still working Zac's cock as he pushed him onto his back, soon climbing over him.

His hand eventually falling away not long after that. Harry pulling away from the kiss as well as he slid down onto Zac. His eyes falling shut as he did so.

A fact that Zac hated because he wanted to look into Harry's eyes but it was also a fact he liked too. His expression with his shut eyes and a tiny smile on his lips was enough to let Zac know he enjoyed the feeling of Zac's cock inside of him. That he just enjoyed Zac sexually.

Knowledge Zac knew. Had known all along though yesterday it seemed he had forgotten it or wanted an excuse to forget it so he could get his dick wet.

The last thought making him feel like scum again. 

"I don't deserve you," Zac finally stated, his words causing Harry to open his eyes as he slowly started to move on Zac's cock. Making a nice rhythm.

It wasn't too slow or too fast. Somewhere in between.

"But you have me," Harry told him as they locked eyes. "You have me and I'm never going anywhere," he smiled as he kept his movements the same pace.

Zac's hands going to rest on Harry's waist and Zac almost wanted to tell him to never say never but he didn't. Instead he kept his mouth shut and decided to enjoy the moment.

Enjoy making love to his beautiful fiancee who really was too sweet for Zac.

* * *

Looking down guiltly at Harry who was sleeping beside him, Zac slipped out of bed as he slowly went to the dresser to get some clothes. Knowing he needed to go and meet Candy.

He didn't want too, not after being intimate with Harry but he didn't see a way out of the arrangement with Candy. Knowing full well if he didn't show she'd tell Harry.

So in ways as much as he hated the idea of what he was about to do maybe he could lie to himself. Tell himself he was doing this to save the man he loved a broken heart. 

The reality of the situation he knew was he was doing this out of his own selfishness and wanting to keep Harry from finding out he had cheated...was cheating.

He was doing this so he could keep someone he didn't deserve.


	17. March 2017: Harry and Zac Get Matching Tattoos Among Rampant Rumors Zac Is Cheating On Harry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: Something Zac had enjoyed and also hated at the same time. Feeling like a walking ball of contradictions all in one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love Harry's cover of Just A Little Bit of Your Heart <3

_I don't ever ask you where you've been_  
_And I don't feel the need to_  
_Know who you're with_  
_I can't even think straight but I can tell_  
_You were just with her_  
_And I'll still be a fool, I'm a fool for you-"Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart" by Harry Styles_

Waking up in a hotel room in California, Zac blinked as he took in the shape of the person beside him. Hating himself when he realized it was Candy beside him.

Then again of course it would be because she had texted him last night saying she was in town and that if he wanted her silence even longer he would have to meet up with her and have sex again.

She was using sex as blackmail and making him even more of a cheating bastard than he already was. 

It was awful and now he almost didn't want to get up and head back home. Wasn't sure he could face Harry after having three rounds of sex with Candy. Once in the bathroom of the hotel room and twice here in this bed.

Something Zac had enjoyed and also hated at the same time. Feeling like a walking ball of contradictions all in one.

"You're awake," Candy stated as she opened her eyes to look at him. Zac realizing she didn't look as pretty in the morning when she woke up. Not as pretty as Harry looked after waking up. "I could feel you staring."

"I have to get back home," Zac told her as he sat up in bed. Keeping the sheets around his waist. "Harry will probably wake up soon if he hasn't already and I don't know how to explain my absence," he muttered with a shake of his head.

Hating that he had fallen asleep in bed with Candy. He had no intentions of falling asleep but after the third round he had been so exhausted that sleep felt like the only natural thing to do and so he slept. He had stayed here in this room with Candy and slept almost like a baby.

Zac knowing he didn't deserve that. He shouldn't be sleeping peacefully when he was hurting someone who loved him and trusted him still.

Candy scrunched her nose up as she sat up to. Her eyes landing on the half heart tattoo Zac had on his chest. Harry having the other half on his chest.

It was a tattoo they had gotten done a few days back and Harry had suggested it. Saying they had mentioned it the day after their engagement though neither had followed through and he felt like now was the perfect time to get it done. To show they had made it through a shitty time in their relationship.

Zac almost feeling sick when he said that because he knew if Harry knew the truth about him there would have been no tattoo's. They'd be over and done with in a blink of an eye.

"Do you really have to go back home to him?" she asked before leaning in to leave a light kiss on the tattoo on his chest. Zac hating the way his eyes fluttered shut briefly. Her lips feeling so good on his skin.

Despite the fact that they shouldn't have.

"He's my fiancee," Zac told her as he finally moved to stand from the bed. Not sure why he was surprised when Candy followed suit.

Though her standing made it hard for him to get dressed. Her hands had immediately went to his hips. Stopping him from going anywhere.

"He's your fiancee who you are cheating on," Candy reminded him of what he already knew. "I get you love him but if you really really loved him you wouldn't be here. Even with my threats of breaking my silence," she said and Zac saw a smirk on her lips. 

Like she knew or thought there were other reasons Zac was here.

"And what are you trying to say?" Zac asked her before biting down on his lip when one of her hands moved around his cock.

Zac hating his body for getting turned on. His cock coming to life in her hands.

Shrugging Candy looked at him innocently before dropping to her knees in front of him. "I'm saying I think you're lying to yourself about how much you love him. That or I'm just the better lover," she told him with a wink and before he could object to her words her mouth slid around his cock and all he could do was moan out.

His hands going down to her hair as he once again hated his body for liking what she was doing. Hated his body and himself for staying in place as she sucked his cock.

* * *

After leaving the hotel sometime after seven in the morning Zac chewed on his lip as he drove to a small diner instead of heading home to Harry.

Knew he should go home to Harry because Harry had texted him twice already asking where he was. Zac half sure he was probably panicked and concerned. He'd probably called everyone of Zac's friends and family who lived here in California asking if they had seen or heard from him and when they said no well...Zac was sure that was doing nothing to ease Harry's worries at all.

Shaking his head he pulled into the diner's parking lot and reached for his cell phone. Seeing a third text from Harry.

Zachary Walker Hanson this isn't funny. Please tell me where you are at. I've called everyone and I'm going out of my mind here...please talk to me and let me know you are alive.

Frowning Zac exited out of the messages before going to his contacts and hitting a number he hadn't used in years though he knew it was still the same number. Hayes hated change and so she'd never change her cell phone number ever.

"Hello?" Hayes spoke after the fourth ring not even sounding tired so Zac knew he hadn't woke her up which surprised him.

She was in the final months of her pregnancy with her second baby and he half suspected as much as she hated change that she'd at least start sleeping in instead of getting up at the ass crack of dawn to work out.

Not that he could hold that against her because Harry did that too. Though Harry was more into morning jogs and sometimes if he was lucky Zac would go with him. Even if Zac wasn't much for morning workouts. He liked his sleep and would prefer to workout in the afternoon.

"Hey Hayes," Zac spoke not even sure how to start this out. He hadn't properly seen her in over a year or maybe it was two. "It's me but you probably know that..."

"And you're rambling Zachary," Hayes sighed out sounding annoyed. "Why are you contacting me for after all this time?"

Zac swallowed hard as he blushed at her words and the way she reprimanded him like a mother would. 

"Because I need someone to talk too. Can you meet me at this really small diner outside Los Angeles? I can text you the directions."

Hayes sighed again. Zac almost worried that she'd say no and turn him down, leaving him with no one to talk too.

"I'm not sure why you want to talk to me when you have a fiancee or friends that could work but sure, just send me the directions," she said sounding like this was going to take a toll on her.

In which case Zac didn't get why she even agreed. She could have just said no.

Instead of telling her that though he hung up without saying goodbye. Sending her a text with directions before putting his cell phone back in the empty cup holder and heading inside the diner to await Hayes' arrival.

* * *

"So are you going to tell me why you wanted to talk to me?" Hayes asked midway through the both of them eating. The both of them remaining silent except for when they had given their orders. "Because I could be at home with Valentine right now," she shrugged casually mentioning her son.

A baby that Zac has only seen through paparazzi pictures in magazines. But from what he had seen he knew little Valentine looked a lot like Simon. The man Hayes had cheated on him with and was now happily spending her life with.

Zac almost wanting to shudder when his brain reminded him he could one day be Hayes, stuck spending a life with Candy.

Except he didn't love Candy and he was almost sure now that Hayes may have actually loved Simon.

"I've turned into you," Zac said not sure how else to start this conversation. "I'm...I'm cheating on Harry," he admitted almost shamefully as he looked away from Hayes. "I didn't trust him enough and we went on a break and last month I slept with Candy," he revealed finally looking at Hayes.

Not shocked by the disgusted look on her face.

"You're sleeping with Candace Fitzgerald?" Hayes asked almost in disbelief. "I should be shocked but I'm not. That little bitch wants everything that was once mine."

"I'm not hers," Zac defended sounding a bit annoyed. "But yes, I'm sleeping with her. She keeps saying if I don't she'll tell Harry."

Hayes shook her heat at that information, "She would," she said sounding not as surprised by that. "But I don't get how this has turned you into me?"

"Because I'm a cheating heartless bastard," Zac stated as if that made sense. "I was so fucking ruined because of you that I didn't trust Harry enough and during one of the times we were having issues I cheated. Just like you cheated on me when you didn't trust me enough around George."

Hayes eyed him for several long seconds, taking a bite of her food as she did so and once she had swallowed she shook her head.

"What I felt for Georgina doesn't matter now," she sighed which Zac thought was bullshit. "But my fears of you cheating weren't why I cheated. As much as I hate to admit this I just fell out of love with you Zachary and I turned to someone else," she told him with a shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't want to admit that then but I can now because I actually love Simon."

Going silent Zac stared at her in disbelief. Almost positive that he was hearing her wrong but he knew he wasn't. She had for once offered him the truth in the best way she knew how.

A first for her he felt like.

"If you're cheating that doesn't make you me. Especially if you still love Harry which you seem to do with how conflicted you are and the best advice I can give you there is to be honest with him. Honesty may save your relationship," she offered and her words now did nothing to help him.

Zac knew honesty wouldn't save things. Not with as many times as he'd been with Candy already.

He didn't say that though, instead he just remained silent. A comfortable silence falling over them both as they finished eating. Zac already dreading when this ended because it meant facing Harry finally.

* * *

Arriving home Zac parked his car almost apprehensively, spotting Harry sitting on the steps of the porch. His stomach dropping slightly when they locked eyes before Zac even got out of the car.

It was apparent even from where Zac was sitting in the car that Harry was a wreck. He was a wreck all because of Zac and truly Zac didn't deserve that man.

Taking a deep breath Zac got out of the car, walking to where Harry was and when he reached him, he sat down beside him. Unable to even look at him.

"I was..." he started only for Harry to stop him.

"I saw the pictures," Harry spoke harshly his words making Zac's blood run cold as he turned his head fast to look at him. "Some fan was there and saw you two," he said with a shake of his head.

"Saw us?" Zac asked feeling like his heart had stopped but he knew it hadn't.

But it felt like it because he hadn't realized a fan saw him at Candy's hotel last night.

"Yeah, you and Hayes having breakfast," Harry continued his voice still harsh. "You snuck out of the house to hang out with the ex who you blame for all your problems," he said with a shake of his head.

Zac's worries fading some but not all the way.

"I want to be angry you know because I know if I had done that. Snuck out of the house to go meet an ex or even a friend I know where your head would go but I'm not angry because I love you and I trust you despite how suspicious this looks," Harry told him as his voice cracked a tear going down his cheek.

A sight that made Zac look away again.

"But you're crying," Zac stated softly.

"I'm crying because I don't get why you did it or why you ignored me when I was trying to get in touch with you," Harry explained and Zac watched from the corner of his eye as Harry wiped at his cheek. "I don't get you. Things were going so well and now, now it kind of feels like maybe I thought wrong," he sighed.

Looking back at Harry, Zac wanted to say something, anything but before he could Harry stood up and headed inside. Zac not even having the will to go after him.


End file.
